What If?
by but its true
Summary: Following the tragedy at Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic the ministry is in an uproar. We follow the life of Aliana Moxley as she struggles to adapt to normal school life after transferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons.
1. Blanketing the Night

Night was ignorant, shadowing the truth, the innocence, behind its rusty veil. Night was comfort, silence that blanketed the truth into a numbing afterthought. Night was here. Night was now. Night was time. It was time.

The walkway to the castle was long but necessary. It allowed a visitor to admire the masonry and skill it took to create such a sanctuary. This let them view the high turrets protruding gracefully form the walls. It let them sense the safety that the stone and brick provided. Walls as high as mountains and windows as large as trees, filled the view of the castle. It was almost as spectacular as the surrounding garden. A feeling of lightness encased ones body as they breathed in the sweet honeysuckle lining the gate as the orchids sprung to life with each step they took. The enchantments of green trees all year long; of fairy orbs lighting it in the night took one's breath away. Winding trees lined the pathway to the left and a garden of flowers to the right. As the wall of tree's thinned one could make out the glowing lake just beyond the entrance to the castle. This would carry their gaze upward and onto the starry night sky. Filled with bright lights that appeared to dance across the horizon it sparkled beyond belief. In the day, however, it became as clear as the shallow ocean water and as blue as the ripest berries. It's only infraction would be the odd puff of white cloud sifting through the sunshine. One who gazed upon such glory would surely revel in its beauty. If creative enough they could even picture children running through the garden and students studying by the shade of the tree. They could imagine teachers roaming the grounds smiling, no matter their mood, at the absolute splendor of the place. But as one reached the doors of the entrance way they would be reminded that it was night and it was time.

--

Floors shook and chandeliers swayed, students ran and teachers screamed. Roles reversed as children hustled and adults panicked. Utter confusion flowed throughout the grounds. In a matter of seconds Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had turned from a peaceful sanctuary to a killing ground. Spells were fired, seemingly from nowhere, landing in any particular order. Students fell and teachers fell. The massacre had just begun.

Through the entrance streamed student after student, teacher after teacher. In the distance under aged students were sneaking away on brooms while seventh and sixth years Apparated away dragging younger siblings and friends along. Teachers hung around calming down students and helping the injured. Everyone was tied together, though, in a very similar way. Both students and teachers alike were horrified. They were horrified and appalled. An outsider would be able to taste the two emotions embedded into their fear.

Inside, down hallways and up staircases mangled bodies lay. The numbers were growing steadily as the rampage continued. Few were dead, most were only injured but the night was not yet gone.

The transfiguration wing of the school collapsed as the dark magic took its toll. The last of the sixth years were being pulled out by their friends. The eyes of them shone with fear. The red locks of a goddess had slipped out of the cloak of the stranger. As they stood in awe, or was it shock, she shot nonverbal spells at them, turned and flew down the corridor.

The highest tower was near, her real destination. A second year sat terrified behind the statue of Nara the Healer. Her protection of stone was soon gone as the statue burst with the flick of the wrist. The girl in pink and purple pajamas pleaded for her life. Her only response was those eyes. The eyes of the possessed, not the eyes of a person, but the eyes of a monster. Those eyes bore into her mind, they pulled out horrible memories of pain and suffering. Her mother's death, how her scream had lasted hours after the final blow; how her father had never been the same since. Those eyes pulled out memories of the bullying, the torture from her peers. Those eyes drove her mad and not until she was screaming for her dead mother did the cloak of red hair billow away towards the tower.

On the cold stone of the north tower balcony huddled two bundles joint as one. Surging with rage the tower shook _AVADA KEDAVRA_. And they were gone.

Although screams rang through the halls silence ran through her head. She was here, it was time and they were dead. The first years who had straggled behind were frantically turning the corridor up ahead; but not for long. The blast of red light that shot across the school blinded the survivors. It petrified the final few and ended the night. The darkness once again covered up the truth with its comforting blanket, shutting down till the morn.

A/N: So this is my first chapter to my new story. I hope you'll stick with it because although this one was extremely short they will continue to grow in size!! I already have the next few chapters written so they will be out soon enough. Keep reading and I would adore some reviews…


	2. Shhhh Baby

"Hey

"Hey hun, listen to this. It's headline news.

_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic witnessed the first comeback of He Who Must Not Be Named since his reveal at the Ministry last year. Just last night a break in alerted Caretaker Julien Rousseau. Once he found it to be a false alarm he allowed himself back to sleep. _

"_It was only the alarm. It has gone off several times, easily, by a rabbit or even a mouse" commented the caretaker when pressed on his motives for dismissing the alarm. "I am not to blame. It was not me who killed these people."_

_The whole castle was awoken by the loud crash in the dining hall. Chandeliers had been severed from their places on the ceiling and crashed to the floor. Tables decorating the room were shredded into pieces. This scare tactic had worked; the whole school was in a state of anarchy. At this point, however, the perpetrator was no where to be seen. It is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named was following the trail of students and teachers silently killing them._

"_The stairwells were crowded with students, but the really scary part was that you couldn't tell the difference between alive, injured or dead," Charlie Sheppard, a sixth year student, confessed after the attack. _

_Many mangled bodies were found in such a state, authorities were unable to identify them." _

"Oh, darling. Come here, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Leona scrambled over the mess of boxes to comfort her eldest daughter.

Aliana Moxley was a proud pureblood and even though she thought little of her ancestors and their motives she had the closed off emotions of any Death Eater. To allow herself to break down, to be sobbing in her mother's arms, was a disgrace. When she reached such a breaking point as this she knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"I want to forget it, mom. I want to never remember what happened that night. I want; I want to be normal again." Aliana managed to choke out through her sobs.

"Shhhh baby, we're here for you. It'll all be over soon enough."

And even though she didn't believe a word of it Aliana nodded and snuggled into the familiar softness of her mother.

--

Allowing his wife to do her job Wade Moxley picked up the article and retired to his study. Ever since the mass killing at his daughter's school, life hadn't been the same. Aliana was constantly brought to tears. It had come to a point where he had to measure out what he was going to say before he said it, in fear that it may cause her to break down again. Yes, what happened was horrible but it had been almost four months since the… accident. Many of his friends and colleagues from France had children from the school and they had moved on and were looking forward to a new year. Aliana, however, had taken it hard and the constant reminders from the Prophet every day were no help at all.

Finding that the school would not open for the upcoming year the family had decided to move to England. Here Aliana could finish her schooling up and Sadah, his youngest, could begin. Hogwarts, after all, was the safest place on earth for his kids to be. Yet, with them in a state like this he didn't know if they'd be ready for the school year, as it started in three weeks.

With a sigh he decided against dwelling on this fact and grabbed the article his wife had yet to finish reading.

_After weeks of hounding authorities, the names are finally in and the list of the dead and injured has been released. Of the dead there are: Professor Opal Blitte teaching Charms as well as helping in the infirmary, Professor Jeremiah Terk the beloved Transfiguration teacher, students Francine LeBlanc, Lisette Bigler, Bradley Ames, Sasha Friar, Adalyn O'Leary, Raine Ambler and Saber Badeau. Unfortunately the list of the injured is much longer but none of the injured are in a critical state except young Stephanie Follet who has gone mad from the experience. Aurors are still trying to work information out of her because they feel she may have the answer to why this happened but no progress has been made. _

_Little new information has come regarding the rebuilding of the school or the extent at its damage. To read more about the school and what we know about the case so far turn to page 7._

Anger shot through Wade as he set down the paper. He knew he was not alone; that other families were having just as hard of a time as his. The monster that terrorized these students was a coward. Voldemort was a coward. Torturing students, under aged wizards was wrong, it was wrong and unexpected. A shot beneath the belt, but he couldn't help blaming himself.

By associating with Death Eaters he had placed his family in a perfect place for safety. And yet it had failed and he had inadvertently allowed the massacre to take place. He couldn't help but wonder… What if he had protected his family better? Gotten his daughter a little early from school to go on the vacation, like he had planned? So many scenarios ran through his head and they all started with the most haunting two words. What if?

--

The day was over, another accomplishment. She had made it through one more day. It shouldn't be like this though; she shouldn't let it haunt her. Dropping onto her bed, in her new room, far away from her real home she promised herself tomorrow would be better. This promise had gone on for weeks now; she had been fighting herself seeing which half would win. But as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair she could see she had started to go back to normal.

Her green eyes were beginning to shine, not with the innocence of before but with the relief that she now held. Bags once shadowing beneath had faded with her stress. She could see herself again. She could see the beautiful girl that others accused of being part Veela. With her long wavy chestnut brown hair hitting her mid back and her lips pushed out into a slight pucker. Aliana stared and could finally see personality behind those eyes. The darkness had lifted leaving most of her old self behind.

A/N: I know it was a little short, again… My main point to this chapter was to get you to know Aliana's situation a little better. So I hope that worked and sorry that it wasn't too terribly interesting. Keep reading and I would **adore** some reviews…


	3. Always

"Try and have fun, sweetie

"Try and have fun, sweetie."

"I will."

"Meet some new friends and keep in touch."

"I will."

"Take care of your little sister."

"I will."

"Do your homework and keep your grades up."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I know," Aliana looked up into her fathers warm brown eyes with a smirk playing on her lips. "I love you too, daddy. I _always_ will."

--

Seats of the softest brown leather encased Aliana into her compartment. The station, the people, the hustle of school trunks being hauled around was so very unlike the properness of her old school. Here she felt at home; the others were not perfect and yet they shone with happiness. _See Mom_, she wanted to say _normal people don't act like they've got a stick shoved up their ass. _But she wouldn't because she just might end up with something else stuck there instead.

Here, she allowed the warm environment to encase her in a recently rare joyous mood. Aliana showed her white teeth through her infectious smile. As she laughed and joked with her sister she waved goodbye to her parents. Here she was going back to school. This was normal and she was normal.

"Hey Ali, I'm gonna go find some kids my age, okay?" Sadah Moxley grinned at her as she ran off, her blond locks bouncing behind her.

"Sure sweetie," Aliana replied although her sister was long gone. She envied that trait about her. Sadah had always been so confident with herself; she seemed to attract everyone with her outgoing personality. She had charm and wits, even her cunning remarks were always projected at the perfect time. Sadah really was the symbol of perfection because she was one of those people who never really noticed how amazing they are.

Aliana drifted back from her thoughts as the train chugged into motion. The horn was blown and they were off to school, off to Hogwarts.

--

Draco's eyes shifted from suspicious eyes to demeaning eyes to accusing eyes and suddenly jolted back, to her eyes. Sweet honey brown specks pulsed out from the alarming green. Her eyes laughed with her, they swayed with her. Swishing her hair from her face she turned to him, no not to him but to her parents in front of him. Smiling and waving her parents turned from the station and left him staring at her. A pure blood he noticed as Wade Moxley strode from sight. He recognized his face because his father had become friendly with him regarding business lately. But he lived in France, which would explain the new girl though. He couldn't help but thinking that he'd never had a French girl before.

As she stood to place her luggage above in the overhead compartment his eyes followed her body. The tight muggle clothes clung to it fitting her every curve. Her sweater had risen up exposing her tanned stomach and the tip of a tattoo. He was even more interested now and as she sat down his eyes studied her face, again, taking in every sweet detail. She was gorgeous and he couldn't take his eyes away.

When time came for Draco to board the train he did so regretfully. He wouldn't have minded staying and watching her. Rather than miss the train, though, he rested on a decision that he would have her before Christmas. Before the holidays she would be his and he could take her home to _daddy dearest_ and show off his latest work.

--

The ride had been long and Aliana was dead tired. She had spent her time writing to friends in France and catching up on the latest articles about "the incident". She could now stand to read them without bursting into tears, it seemed like she had began to heal. Most of the injured had returned home safely but a few were still in hospital. What worried her the most, though, was the little girl who had been driven mad. It was so tragic to think that the rest of her life would be spent in the one hospital room surrounded by healers. She would live her life full of sympathetic people who put on cheery faces in the most un-cheery situations. The dark arts scared her. They could do so much damage with a flick of the wrist. To kill was one thing but to torture, you'd have to be mad to torture someone to a point where they loose their mind.

She thought again of what her family stood for. No, they were not Death Eaters but they were just as bad. Her father associated with them all the time. Their closest family and friends were associated with the Dark Lord. She was not, however. Although she felt no sympathy for the Potter boy, she also felt no sympathy for the horrid creature who calls himself Voldemort. Her father had explained his want for safety for their family. This was his excuse for being friendly with the Death Eaters. There was no _"Their nice people and we like them"_ but it was rather "_We are safe with them Aliana. So shut the bloody hell up and be nice." _Her father could be so charming.

The castle could be seen in the distance so she decided to change into her plain school robes. In her eyes they were atrocious. Yes, the ties were kind of cute but the whole outfit put together was no where near what they had worn at Beauxbatons. Oh, how she missed the silk of her previous uniform. She adored being dressed up in the blue and grey shades, feeling the soft fabric gliding against her skin as she moved about.

Sadah had yet to be seen so Aliana assumed she had met some new friends. She wasn't worried about her little sister; she could find her way with the rest of the first years. So, Aliana pulled herself from her seat and headed to the washroom to change.

Out of the compartment she noticed a group of people huddled at the end of the hall. And, oh boy, it was perfect little Potter himself standing with his groupies outside his compartment. She figured she'd have to kill herself if she ended up in his house. She wasn't quite sure why she didn't like him. He had an air about him that just screamed _I know I'm better than you are. _Ya that was it, confirmed by the wonderful look he flashed at her. His eyes caught hers as she walked past and he narrowed his into a glare. _Guess the boy's got some problems _Aliana thought as she narrowed her eyes back at him. And because of this distraction or maybe her lack of observation she failed to notice another pair of eyes on her.

With one last glance at _his highness_ she turned and strode into the girls washroom only managing to topple over someone already inside.

"I am so sorry," Aliana embarrassedly helped the girl up.

"No problem. Potter can have that effect on some people," the girl added laughing. "I'm Rayna Keen, by the way."

"Aliana Moxley," she replied sticking out her hand. "And I most definitely am not into Potter."

"I didn't say you were," Rayna replied with a slight smirk playing on her lips. "There's some change rooms down at the end."

Pulling Aliana along behind her Rayna headed for the far end of the washroom. Laughing along with her new friend Aliana allowed herself to follow. She allowed herself to be introduced to Rayna's friends Elizabeth Rodden and Kyrah Spenton. Most importantly, though, she allowed herself to be normal.

And after countless attempts at getting her to admit her secret love of Potter, Aliana felt normal. That was until the train lurched to a halt and the girls scrambled to get off with the other students.

Aliana, unsure of what to do wallowed in relief as she heard her name being called. Professor McGonagall herself was placed directly across the sea of students from her. So, Aliana moved through the waves of second years towards her new professor.

"I came to greet you myself as I am certain you could become quite lost in a mess such as this," she greeted her while gesturing her arm at the crowd. "Please, hop into the carriage and I'll meet you at the doors of the school."

"Sure, Professor."

"Oh, and Miss Moxley," her voice rang again causing Aliana to turn her head in time to see the stern look of the professor turn into a sweet smile. "Welcome."

With this warm welcome Aliana traveled back to the castle in the cool crisp air feeling quite cozy. She managed to spot Sadah traveling across the lake towards the school already with a bunch of friends at her side. This warmed her even more but only lasted until she reached the front doors of the school. Her nerves had once again set in.

"Good ride, Miss Moxley?"

"Yes, professor," Aliana responded as she shivered from the now apparent cold. "Although it is a little chilly now."

"That it is, follow me inside and we'll get you lined up with the first years for sorting."

If Aliana wasn't freaking out before she was freaking out now, not literally but in her head she was going crazy. How humiliating is it to be sorted with the _first years. _Her sister was going to be sorted with her. She could already feel her face turning red.

"Now, it's not very often that we have an older student transfer here. So unfortunately our only option on such short notice was to sort you along with every one else," McGonagall explained. And with that she pushed her up into line with the rest at the very front of the Great Hall.

Feeling like all eyes were on her, because of the size and age difference Aliana pretended to be small. She wished she didn't feel so big and cursed her long legs and taller than average 5'9 height.

Soon enough the sorting began and she felt the embarrassment lift slightly as most people began to watch the first eleven year olds seat them selves at the stool. She did too and was engrossed in the words of the talking hat. It appeared as though it was talking to the person and yet she could not hear or see either patron talking.

"Lucia Armstrong," the unknown Professor read from the list as it began obvious as to whom Lucia was.

The short brunette with the largest and brightest blue eyes Aliana had seen stepped towards the stool and reluctantly allowed the hat onto her head. Minutes passed and the girl seemed concentrated on the hat. Her brows furrowed almost as if she was fighting it with her sheer will.

And finally it answered, "Gryffindor!!"

A load roar echoed from the table of crimson as Lucia padded down towards the table. Unfortunately for Aliana, Lucia was only the fifth to be sorted and they were nowhere near done.

Girl after girl and boy after boy were sorted and Aliana found herself wondering how many children could be made in one year. Bloody hell, there was twelve months of mating from the whole of England standing in front of her. And it was going so slowly, couldn't the hat make up its mind?

So, she found her eyes wandering over to the table where Rayna and the others were sitting. Smiling at them her eyes found there way to the table right of them and into the icy depths of Draco Malfoy. He was staring right at her with no intention to look away. So she held her ground and questioningly stared back. The contest, however, was broken by the call of her name.

Smiling at the Professor she strode to the stool and placed the hat on her head. Quite confident of her placement she waited to hear the hat call out her house but was quite surprised with the outcome.

"Ah, have yourself placed already eh?" The hat had not talked to anyone else so why was it talking to her, she looked up in alarm. No one else seemed to be phased by this. "I'm in your head so you can stop making a fool out of yourself by looking around like that," the hat replied to her thoughts.

_In my head. You have got to be kidding me._

"Not kidding, so a Ravenclaw? You see yourself as a Ravenclaw? Smart, cunning, intelligent, witty and a Ravenclaw?"

_Yes, I suppose, I am fairly smart. _

"Not Slytherin though?"

_No, I'm not like them. I'm not a dark witch._

"You do know I am inside your head right now; I know all of your thoughts and all about you?"

_That's not true._ Even in her head she didn't sound convincing or strong. _Just put me in a house, so I can get this over with._

"As you wish," the hat opened its replacement mouth. "Ravenclaw."

She stood and gracefully moved towards her table and her friends forgetting what took place for the rest of the festivities.

Sadah had also been sorted into Ravenclaw as Rayna had expected. She explained how nearly all families ended up in the same house. Just then the last name was called and sorted into a joyous Hufflepuff allowing the feast to appear on the table.

"Hello, Aliana right?" A friendly face smiled as she sat down beside her. "I'm Padma Patil."

"Hi," was all Aliana could say to that.

"Oh, I absolutely adore your accent are you from France?"

"Yes, I am actually," Aliana replied all the while thinking about what a complete fake this girl was. Not an ounce of personality in her.

"That is soooooo interesting. I have always wanted to go to France. Have you seen the Eiffel Tower? Did you go to Beauxbatons?" Padma continued to go on and on but Aliana didn't hear a word after she mentioned her old school.

"Beauxbatons, did you go there? Were you there when..?" Elizabeth asked cutting Padma off in mid sentence.

This commotion, catching the attention of the majority of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, thoroughly worried Aliana. So much for a normal school year, if her old school was going to be brought up all the time she couldn't escape telling them what happened.

"So what happened?"

"What did you see?"

"Did you see him? Was he powerful? Is he really back?"

Questions were pouring over Aliana as she sat there in silence contemplating her answer. She had to tell them something. No answer would just lead to more problems later.

And as she opened her mouth to speak everyone quieted down. "I honestly don't remember much," Aliana swallowed hard before she continued. "I do remember a big crash, coming from the Dining Chamber. I remember everyone screaming and running and I remember being scared but that's all. The next thing I remember was lying in the middle of a field not too far from the palace. I had just woken up but I don't remember how I got there or what happened before that."

Everyone sat with their mouths gaping. This girl survived the Dark Lord, this girl got away from He Who Must Not Be Named. So the questions stopped and attempt at conversation was made. Aliana quickly jumped at the change of subject and chatted fiercely about the upcoming quidditch tryouts.

--

With the feast over and all stomachs threatening to explode the Headmaster found his way towards the students. Before he bade them goodnight he had a few words to say, and a few cautions to promote.

"Welcome back to our old students and welcome to our new students." Dumbledore's eyes layed slightly longer on the new sixth year Ravenclaw before he moved on. "This summer has been quite eventful for all and so I hope this feast was blissful and enjoyable in the midst of such confusion. I am sure everyone has heard of the news. Yes, Voldemort is back. We shall not let this news crush our spirits though. I know many of you would give up your lives in battle tonight but I caution you not to. When the time comes we shall fight but for now we shall work on becoming better fighters. The strong and victorious are wise and pure of heart. So, I advise those who question their motives to think twice before fighting because with a confused and cloudy mind comes a confused and cloudy heart. One with a confused and cloudy heart has not allowed it to become pure because it takes intelligence to create a pure heart. And with that pure heart I know you will all do great things but not, not until you allow it to be pure. Voldemort is strong now and he has strong support but he does not have a pure heart. That is where we prevail and that is how we will win." Giving the last statement time to sink in the Headmaster paused for a moment. "Now, on a lighter note I know we have all enjoyed this fabulous meal and I can tell that, like me, most of you have become sleepy. So, I will let you off to sleep, for tomorrow is a new day, a new beginning if you will and we need our rest for what lies ahead. The beauty of life is that you never know what may cross your path next."

As Dumbledore stepped down students began filing out of the Great Hall and into the dormitories. Aliana included, walked slowly behind Rayna contemplating Dumbledore's words. A shoulder bumped into her and she gazed up noticing the familiar silver eyes of the boy from the Slytherin table. A smirk rested on his flawless face but before Aliana had the chance to take more in he was dragged away by the crowd.

A/N: Yay, it's finally a decent size. So, I apologize for any hard feelings towards my portrayal of Harry, it will come up later in the story. I do have some explanations, but once again sorry to all of you wonderful Harry fans. Please review and keep reading!!


	4. All Mine

Sleep, hard and deep

_Chapter Four- All Mine_

Sleep, hard and deep. A version of unconsciousness so craved by the human mind it becomes an addiction. Without their sleep a person is angry beyond belief, they are moody and crazy, altogether irritable until they get some more sleep. Signs of withdrawal sink into them, move them into such stark madness. Inside everyone is a monster creeping out on such occasions as sleep deprived nights. And as Aliana lay still in her bed this monster crawled out of her forcing her limbs to swing viciously in attempt to find comfort. It was awake and she was awake.

Fragments of phrases flashed out at her. The sorting hat had seen into her mind. It knew her every desire, her true self. The knowledge of such an atrocity burned deep into her. Even a hat, an insignificant article, had broken the barriers she had allowed herself to keep. Her one safety was in her head, a place no one could intrude. Her mind was a sanctuary for her deepest secrets and desires. It held the good memories and the bad. To have someone break her conscious so simply brought Aliana into a state of confusion. This confusion however had turned quickly into rage as it had pulled her from a comfortable sleep. A sleep in which she craved ever so much.

Sleep brought her dreams, a secret obsession of Aliana's. Good or bad or pretty or ugly she found peace in them. They allowed her to explore her imagination; to explore her creativity. She had employed her dreams in so many aspects of her life that they had become a part of her. Taking advice and wisdom from a dream and applying it to everyday had become habit. And so Aliana had looked forward to a good nights sleep each night. Tonight, however, it was not coming.

But breaking through her thoughts on the feast were images of the fair Slytherin boy. How handsome he had been with that smirk resting unceremoniously on his face. His eyes had shone with, something. She wasn't quite sure what that something was, but she liked it. Confidence, that was it he had a confidence she could only dream of. An air about him glowed with confidence, not cockiness but pure self assurance. Oh how she would kill for an ounce of that. But considering that wouldn't happen she would simply kill for an ounce of him. What a gorgeous boy, but what would he want to do with a girl as simple as herself. Aliana Verity Moxley a name so complex and so interesting, but so not her. This beautiful blond boy, ever so complex and interesting must be mad to notice her. He obviously could get whoever he wanted and yet he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Maybe she was mistaken, though. Maybe she was only imagining the way he was looking at her. Of course, she convinced herself, he would have no reason to look at _her_, she just happened to be there when he was looking at someone else.

Although she really didn't believe this falsity she allowed herself to accept it as true because she was dying for some rest. And so, she drifted off to her _oh so precious_ sleep in time for a few hours respite before her first day of classes.

--

Morning came and went in such a flurry Aliana barely noticed it was lunch. She had busied herself with her new schedule, this morning consisting of double Transfiguration separated by Potions. Both of these subjects happened to be her best. She figured that Monday mornings wouldn't be looking so bad anymore. And to top it all off she had Transfiguration with Elizabeth and Rayna and Potions with Elizabeth.

"Can you believe it?" Elizabeth exclaimed with wide eyes. "We've been in this bloody school for three and a half hours and we already have two essays and a report assigned."

Rayna jumped into her rage and added, "We don't even have exams this year. It should be a year off, you know a little down time before tests in seventh year."

"Well, I think you guys are complaining way too much," here was Kyra jumping in as well. "I mean Aliana has the same classes and she's not freaking out."

"Yeah, why aren't you stressed? Or did you always have this much homework at Beauxbatons?" the three girls pressed.

Aliana was forming an answer in her mind when she was interrupted by a third or fourth year boy sitting near them.

"You went to Beauxbatons?" he exclaimed with both admiration and wonder in his eyes.

"Yes, I did," Aliana said while narrowing her eyes into a menacing glare.

The fierceness that emanated from her stare was strong enough to push the boy away from anymore questions. Both him and his friend quickly gathered their stuff and scrambled from the Hall not bothering to even look back.

"Well, you really scared them off," Rayna joked.

"Yeah," a sigh escaped from her mouth. "I'm just so tired of the looks people are giving me and the millions of questions they ask. I came here because I wanted to finish my education. I just wanted to be normal again."

"Don't worry hun. We'll take care of you," Elizabeth slid a protective arm around her shoulder. "Any more questions and we'll beat 'em up in the parking lot," she said with a bad American accent.

"You have been watching way too many American movies Betts."

"You can never watch too many American movies. The American gangster is a classic and don't even try to argue with that."

The four girls continued with their conversation as they packed up their stuff and headed to their next classes. Aliana had Charms next; unfortunately none of the other girls had the class with her. So as they hurried off to Divination, which Aliana found to be a pointless class, she dashed down to Charms.

Walking through the door Aliana found herself to be one of the few who had arrived early. She was thankful for this because she could find a table by herself. She spotted one towards the middle and laid her books down on it just in time for the girl in front of her to turn around. It was Padma Patil in the flesh. Aliana could almost hear the scary music playing as the girl slowly turned her head around. She almost expected it to keep turning, proving her theory that the Patil sisters were actually robots.

"Hey Aliana. Isn't this just super! We've got a class together."

And as the girl went on and on she let herself get lost in the fake sweetness of her voice waiting for a screw to pop out of her jaw. She couldn't help but wonder how a person could talk that much. But she was interrupted by a slight brunette sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Pansy. You're the new girl right?"

"Yeah," Aliana smiled glad for the interruption. "So you're in Slytherin house?"

"Ya, so are you any good at Charms? I figured I'd sit by a Ravenclaw considering this is my worst subject."

"Well it's my worst subject too," Aliana spit out through her laughter.

"I always seem to pick the wrong spot to sit," Pansy replied jokingly. "But at least we get a good view of Malfoy."

"Which one is Malfoy?" Aliana questioned though her eyes rested on the blond boy. She was silently hoping it wasn't him.

"He would be the one resting that beautiful blond head of his on his hand. The one with the silver eyes you could get lost in. The one with the most amazing abs it would make Professor Dumbledore horny."

At the last comment both of the girls broke into a fit of giggles. And as they were gulping for air Professor Flitwick walked into the room.

"All right ladies lets calm down now. We've got a lesson to complete."

--

Having a reason to look back now Draco layed his eyes on the French girl who just happened to be seated by Pansy. He wondered how this girl managed to be so beautiful when she laughed. Comparing her to Parkinson next to her with her face all scrunched up he forced himself to stifle his laughter. They were complete opposites. The girl sat tall and laughed with her hair slightly billowing behind her shoulders. While Pansy was hunched over, face as red as a tomato and eyes scrunched up into tiny slits.

"Miss Moxley is it?" Flitwick asked in attempt to quiet the outburst.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, now. I know your previous studies were quite strong in Charms so could you please demonstrate an Impervius Charm for the class."

"Uh, I can try."

"Yes. Yes, Aliana. You can do it now, stand up. Yes that's it just use this book here."

Aliana, such a beautiful name. Draco smiled at her. The poor girl looked so frightened. But he became distracted by Goyle ogling her.

"Bloody Hell, Goyle. I didn't know you could tell the difference between a gargoyle and a girl. What's got you staring now?"

"Uh, nothing Malfoy."

And with that all the boys in the row turned their gazes away from Aliana. _Yeah that's right, _Draco thought. _She's all mine. _He made his thoughts very clear through the glare he sent their way in the time her back was turned.

"Alright Miss Moxley, just go for it."

"Okay," she readied herself into position and raised her wand. "Impervius."

Although the book appeared unchanged Flitwick chose to demonstrate her work. Grabbing a bucket of water, that somehow appeared next to the desk, he dumped it onto the book. None of the water managed to touch the book though, it all shot away as though there was a magnetic field.

"See," Flitwick exclaimed holding up the book. "It is perfectly dry. Nothing harmed from the water. This is what we will be learning this week. A fairly simple charm but they will progressively get harder throughout the course. Don't be expecting things this simple for long. So no time to waste lets grab one of these objects and try the charm out. I will expect them on my desk by the end of the period and I will test them out tonight."

With only ten minutes left in class Draco set of to work but not without a last look at the beautiful girl. _Aliana Moxley_, he thought, _you are all mine_.

--

Days went by, seemingly uneventful. These days slowly turned into weeks that dredged on in normalness. At this Aliana was thankful. Stares turned into odd glances and questions turned into murmurs. After a few threatening glares from her friends at the few who continued to bother her Aliana was soon left alone.

This morning was as ordinary morning as any. The four girls dragged themselves out of bed and down to breakfast. Although they all enjoyed the luxury of sleeping late all four consistently woke early to be in the Great Hall before the morning rush.

Grabbing a piece of toast Rayna commented on the look Draco had given Aliana on the way in.

"Looks like Malfoy's got his eye on you, Alli."

"Does it? Now why would he be looking at me?"

"Don't be like that. You know just as well as us that he can't help but look at you every chance he gets," Kyrah added.

"Ya, we noticed that little stare down you had during the sorting ceremony."

"I guess he has been looking at me a lot," Aliana said with a tint of blush forming on her face. "He hasn't talked to me or anything, though."

"Well, that's probably because he can never get you alone," Rayna smirked clearly implying something behind what she said. "I just remember I for got something in the Common Room. I'll meet you guys in class."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Elizabeth added.

"You know what. I've got to go to the washroom before class. See you Alli," Kyrah giggled.

Completely catching on to what the girls were doing Aliana began to protest but they were long gone. Maybe the delay had something to do with wanting to talk to Draco herself. But the plan had come into action a little too late because class started in only a few minutes and Aliana didn't want to be late for Charms. So she grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"Hey, Aliana," Draco called down the hall a few minutes later. "You're in my Charms class right?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied in a tiny voice.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure. No problem."

Although she appeared to be fine, inside Aliana was going crazy. In her mind she was jumping up and down screaming "I'm walking to class with Draco Malfoy." But thoughts of such a miracle were surely interrupted. A young third year had ran into her, knocking both of their books to the ground.

"Watch where you're walking," Draco snarled at the child.

"No, its okay," Aliana consoled. "Here. I think this is your book."

"Thanks," the boys mumbled as he scrambled off in fear of Draco.

"Bloody git."

"You've really got a temper haven't you?" Aliana smiled through her sweet ring of laughter.

"I suppose you could say that."

And with that Draco smirked and walked through the door to the classroom without another word. Aliana followed, in shock of his behavior but not necessarily in a bad way.

She had lived in a nearly perfect world for far too long. Her mother had made it that way growing up. In France women had prided themselves in their family and home lives. They cleaned their houses from top to bottom, but most certainly not themselves they hired servants or in a wizarding family they used house elves. Every meal was home made, by the house elves of course and every meal was eaten with the whole family present. There were no divorces; a simple mistress could do the job without changing the family's social status. The children went to the most prestigious schools where they followed this rule of perfection. All meals were healthy and home made, all rooms were clean and orderly, all students were dressed in rich and clean fabric and all students maintained proper etiquette and manners. In her old life Aliana had fit into this routine of perfection though she had no desire for it herself. This perfection had carried through with her so far, Draco however could be her escape.

--

Draco moved towards his seat noticing that Aliana continued to keep her eyes on him. A good sign, she liked him. But who wouldn't, he was Draco Malfoy after all.

Zabini looks like he noticed too, someone else I can brag to.

"The French girl's all over you."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Draco replied with his famous smirk plastered onto his face.

"You're so full of yourself, Malfoy. What'd you do to her? She definitely doesn't look like your type."

"Who's to say what my type is?" Draco asked. "She's gorgeous, she's smart, and she's not a Gryffindor. That's about as specific as I get."

Blaise snorted and Professor Flitwick began class. It was just another pointless lesson that he would never need to use in the real world. So once again Draco drifted off in thoughts of Aliana.

A/N: So, the story is getting more interesting!! But I am finding it quite hard to keep Draco's character real; it is so tempting to turn him into a softie!! But I managed to fight my temptation and kept him as a complete jerk. But that's why we love him!! Hope you enjoyed. Keep reading and reviewing!!


	5. Infusion

Metamorphmagus

_Chapter Five- Infusion_

_Fear is one emotion that can destroy any wizard. Even the greatest wizards can not easily overcome their fears. This fact allows Bogart's to be one of the most effective magical creatures when it comes to obscuring a wizards mind. A Bogart is a shape shifter. It turns into the very thing that the wizard it is confronting fears the most. Because of its shape shifting abilities the appearance of a Bogart is a mystery. Although when it is confronted by more than one wizard its appearance becomes confusing as it does not know which fear it should present itself as. _

Studies of this magical creature always confused Aliana. How could a creature turn into everyone's greatest fear? What if you were afraid of crying? Would the Bogart turn into a tear drop? What if someone was afraid of fear itself? Wouldn't this only confuse the Bogart more? She always wondered what a Bogart would turn into for her. As much as she hated to admit it to she was scared of what people thought about her. Her insecurities lay deep. Never in her life had she felt completely confident with herself; with her abilities. When ever someone laughed around her she assumed that they were laughing at her. She never let anyone see these insecurities, though. She always presented herself as being self- assured even though she knew she was only faking it. She had become immersed in making others feel as though she was perfect. She did this all because her mother had taught her to.

As much as Aliana tried to reverse her ways she always seemed to fall back into her regular pattern. Hogwarts, she had decided would be a new beginning; she would finally begin to start over. But this had yet to happen.

"Marcus, would you care to take over reading for us please?" Professor Moody barked at the boy who was clearly not paying attention.

"Oh, sure," he managed as his friend pointed out where they finished off reading. "_To fend off a Bogart the Riddikulus spell is used. To be used properly the spell caster must picture something very funny while saying the incantation. The Bogart will turn into this funny thing and can be defeated by laughter. A stronger Bogart may take more defenses but the best defense is confusion. Approaching a Bogart is best done in groups of two or more to inflict uncertainty upon the Bogart."_

Once Moody became satisfied with Marcus' reading Aliana drifted off in thought once again. But this time she was trying to figure out a way to get out of this painfully boring class. She had studied Bogart's in her fourth year and knew almost all of the information Moody was teaching today. She finally decided that her attempts were fruitless. Moody was much too smart to believe any illness she could think of at the time. So Aliana settled in and counted the seconds until next period.

--

"Thank God, that class is over," Aliana sighed as Kyrah caught up to her.

"Oh, I know!" she agreed. "Moody can create the most boring lessons-"

"And yet he also has the most interesting ones," Aliana finished off the sentence for her. "But this most definitely beats History of Magic on the boring scale."

"You have a boring scale?" Kyrah smirked at Aliana's word choice.

"Oh, shut up."

They had finally reached the Ravenclaw tower and found Elizabeth and Rayna to be waiting for them. Somehow all four girls managed to share this free period.

"Hey guys. How was DADA?"

"Ugh, you don't even want to know," and even though her expression said it all Kyrah's tone of voice enhanced the warning to leave that topic alone.

Elizabeth smiled at her hostility and climbed through the door. "So what were you learning about," she whispered to Aliana.

"Bogarts."

"Oh, makes sense."

They had just reached their dorm and Kyrah collapsed onto her bed. While Elizabeth and Rayna jumped onto theirs with a little more enthusiasm. Aliana, however, became engrossed with her appearance in their floor length mirror.

Thinking about her appearance she asked, "Do you think my hair would look better a different colour?"

At that comment her hair started flickering between colors. White blond, golden blond, light brown, chestnut, almost black, black, red, a darker red, pink, purple, yellow, green…

"Bloody Hell, where did you learn how to do that," Kyrah nearly shouted.

"Are you stupid?" Rayna retorted. "She's a **Metamorphmagus aren't you Aliana?"**

Laughing she replied nervously, "Ya, I guess I never told you guys that." Turning her hair back to normal she asked, "So what do you think?"

"Well I like the pink-"Kyrah started to say but Elizabeth cut her off.

"I actually love the colour of your hair. What if you changed the length, or made it curlier?"

"Oooh, you would look so gorgeous with some ringlets," Rayna gushed.

"You think," Aliana replied already changing her waves into curls.

All four of the girls then stared at her reflection in the mirror. The added ringlets caused her hair to reach just below her shoulder blades. They extended the volume and framed her face just perfectly. Aliana smiled at herself and felt better about the change already.

A tapping at the window caused all of the girls to jump out of their stupor and glance up. Outside desperately waiting to be freed from the cold air was Elizabeth's owl, Renny.

"Oh, Renny baby. Come her, sweetie," Elizabeth cooed.

The owl was let in and frantically ruffled its feathers. It was obvious that she had already started to warm up even as Elizabeth pulled the letter off or her leg.

"It's from my mother," she smiled as she continued to read. "My sister's engaged. She's getting married!"

As congratulations rang through the room and soon filled the other few dorms who held some other girls with a free period, Aliana remembered her promise to her father. She should write him as soon as possible.

"Wow, Betts. That's great news. Send her my congrats. But I just remembered that I promised my father I'd write him so I'm gonna head down to the common room."

"Hey, thanks and no problem. I'll talk to you later, though, okay?"

"Sounds good," Aliana replied but Elizabeth was already gone.

--

_Mother and Father,_

_I am so sorry I haven't written as much as I promised that I would. Although I am sure that I have beaten Sadah to getting that first letter written to you. It's just that I have been so busy, what with my studies and what not. I have also became friends with a few girls in my house. That would be Ravenclaw, by the way. Sadah's in my house as well. She has been doing wonderful. It's just like her she's already made a million friends. She has been keeping up her grades and so have I. We are both excelling here just as we were in France. Sorry, once again, about the time delay… But I am quite looking forward to your response and would love to know what it going on at home._

_Beaucoup d'amour__, Aliana_

After finishing up the letter to her mother and father Aliana decided she would write another letter to her best friend from France. She had missed her terribly and hadn't heard anything from her in a while. Aliana glanced at a clock to make sure she had time and found herself to have another thirty minutes to spare. So she delved into her bag and found another piece of parchment.

_Lucie,_

_Hello Darling!! I have missed you terribly. It has been far too long since you have written. Well I suppose I haven't written either. I guess we are both guilty. So, what have you been up to? Still being home schooled? I can't imagine. I would be so bored. But at least your mother didn't hire someone, she'll at least teach you herself. My mother, as you know, wouldn't dare try and teach me. But I suppose I'm not exactly a joy to teach, either. Oh well… I'm having a great time here at Hogwarts. I've made a few friends from my house- Ravenclaw. Yes, I somehow fooled that hat into believing that I'm wise. Sadah got sorted into my house as well, although I don't seem to see her very often. But you know Sadah; she always manages on her own. Oh, and I've met the most gorgeous looking boy. His name is Draco Malfoy. Although most boys here are nothing compared to the French he is an exception. He has the most luscious lips and this silky fair blond hair. Oh, God. I just wish you could see him. My mother wouldn't approve of course. He is… well. He is a bit like a trouble maker; you know a perfect example of a Slytherin- which he is!! There is just something about that cockiness and confidence that I am so attracted to right now. Oh, Luce. I miss you so much, you don't even understand. Write lots, and write soon!!_

_Avec amour, Aliana_

"Hey. Are you still writing that letter?" Elizabeth called from upstairs.

"No, I'm done," she called back. "But I'm gonna run it to the owlery quick. I'll just meet you guys at lunch."

"Okay. See you later."

So Aliana grabbed the letters and swung her bag over her shoulder. She made sure to check that the letters were sealed properly. She wouldn't want anyone to find out about her new obsession with Draco. Then she hopped off towards the door. Suddenly in a good mood Aliana almost skipped her way to the owlery tower in search of her owl, Kamal.

Unfortunately, being her clumsy self she became so absorbed in her happy mood that she failed to take in her surroundings. And soon enough she came face to face with a grey T-shirt, which she noticed was covering an amazing set of abs. But that only lasted a few seconds because she was soon thrown to the floor with the force of the impact.

Looking up only worsened the situation. It brought the blood up to her face in an alarming rate. Standing in front of her, smirking at her obvious discomfort, was Draco Malfoy.

"You really are one of the clumsiest people I've met," Draco commented while extending a hand to her.

Taking it Aliana managed to retort, "You'd be amazed at how many people have told me that, recently."

Draco laughed. As simple as that was, it made Aliana glow with warmth. She drank in every last note of his sweet laughter and held onto it as long as she could. Closing her eyes she smiled at the giddiness that filled her veins. But as he slowed his laughter and she opened her eyes she found him glaring at someone behind her. His gorgeous face had turned cold as stone in a matter of seconds and the liquid gold running through her blood had frozen solid. She didn't like this face of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you looking at," he snarled.

"N- Nothing sir," the boy managed, though he looked as though he could cry. "I'll go now."

As the little boy walked frantically down the hall Draco muttered, "Bloody Gryffindor."

But as quick as his face had turned cold it warmed right up again as he met her gaze.

"I should go," Aliana said in an attempt at an excuse. "I need to get to the owlery before lunch."

"Look I…," Draco stumbled. "I'll walk you there, if that's okay."

"Err- Sure," Aliana succumbed to his enchanting smile.

So Draco grabbed Aliana's bag, still lying on the ground, with one hand and he grabbed her hand with his other and started walking towards the owlery. At this point the letter in her hand seemed to be pounding as fast as her heart was. It seemed to her that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. Draco _bloody _Malfoy. The boy who had just scared the crap out of a second year had stolen her heart as well. He was nothing like what she would normally have gone for and yet he was everything she could have asked for. He was something different, something new, something she needed.

Aliana felt his fingers laced between each of hers. She felt his cool palm pressed onto her warm one. She could feel her pulse pushing into him and it all felt right. The smirk resting on his face, his confident swagger drew her in deeper than she could have imagined. He believed Aliana was his and he was right. She rid herself of her perfectionist life as she threw herself into the sea of Draco. He was right, he was risky and he was hers.

"Which one is yours," Draco broke the comfortable silence as they reached the tower.

"Kamal. Right over there," Aliana said as she regretfully unlaced her fingers from his. "Here, sweetie. How are you?" Aliana added petting him playfully.

"Take this one to mother and father and this one to Lucie, okay? Don't come back without any replies."

"I'm going to lunch, then," Draco smirked at her. "I'll see you later."

--

Lying in her bed that night Aliana found herself lost in thought. Her thoughts were of Draco, of course. She was remembering how his soft hand had slid into hers. He had infused his fingers into her own, separating the two. This had thrust the stationary butterflies in her stomach into a rumble of motion. How sweet was such a simple gesture?

She wondered what this could mean; if something would come of this. What if he felt the same as she had? Maybe he had felt the same jolt of electricity run through his veins when he touched her like she had. What if he was lying awake thinking about her as well? She could imagine him staring at the ceiling playing through what had happened earlier that day. What if he could help her? Maybe he could be the distraction she needed. But he was so perfect for her right now. What if she didn't deserve him? What if she didn't deserve to feel better; to feel normal? What if she wasn't good enough for any of this? But she knew deep down that these 'what if's' weren't really questions at all, they were truths.

Aliana had acknowledged that she was not perfect, that she was quite content with. Being normal, imperfect, was a good quality in her books. But her imperfections were horrible and they were deep. She was not deserving of a good friend and most definitely not a good relationship. Draco could do better because he deserved better. But she couldn't help but wonder… What if he knew?

A/N: So, I really love to write descriptive paragraphs and that's probably why most of my stories are made up of non- dialogue pieces. But I feel that the descriptive sections are my strengths. Anyway I have a good idea of where the story is going!! And in the next few chapters we'll being seeing a lot more Draco, but also a lot of some of the minor characters as well. I'm also allowing a special member of the Golden Trio to pop into Chapter 6. Stay tuned to find out who… Any Ideas? Keep reading and I once again would adore some reviews. --I have so many reads but so few reviews (thanks for that Nessa!!) its so sad, I'll take even a "nice job" or "this sucks" but some constructive comments and criticism are completely welcome and wanted--


	6. Everything

Chapter Six-

_Chapter Six- Everything_

_Ministry Cautions Wizards and Witches_

_Upon the return of He Who Must Not Be Named the Ministry of Magic has released an informative guide on how to take precautions during your everyday life. We have been asked to print a copy in the Daily Prophet although you may pick up a copy of your own in Hogsmead or at The Ministry of Magic. _

_TAKE THESE PRECAUTIONS FOR YOUR SAFETY_

_Before allowing someone into your home always make sure the person is not being impersonated. To do this, ask them a question that only that person would be able to answer for you. Some examples are 'What Grade did you receive on your Transfiguration O.W.L?' or 'Where did you first meet your wife?'. But do not ask questions that could be easily figured out. Some examples are 'What is your favorite color?' or 'How old are you?'. These questions are too vague and can be worked around. _

_If you feel that a family member, a neighbor or a friend is under the Imperious curse please notify the Ministry immediately. These people could cause harm to themselves or others if not dealt with promptly. _

_Be careful about who you trust important information with. No one is to be trusted anymore. Anyone you know, a friend or even a family member, may be working for He Who Must Not Be Named. They may even be under the Imperious curse and you may not realize this. So, be extra cautious when sharing information. _

_When outside the home or work make sure to travel in groups. Numbers create a safer environment if an attack should occur. Under- aged wizards and witches, however, should not be left alone in any circumstance. _

_Please inform the Ministry if a Muggle appears to be under the influence of Dark Magic. This is for your own as well as the Muggle's safety. Aurors can look into the cause and alert the neighborhood of possible attacks. _

_A curfew is mandatory. The breaking of the curfew will result in severe consequences. No wizard or witch shall be allowed out of the house past Midnight unless granted special permission and they can not leave again until six that morning. _

_This is for your safety and we recommend you follow all of these precautions. _

_Sincerely, Minister for Magic _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

Aliana threw down her copy of the Prophet. "This," she pointed towards her paper. "Is a bunch of lies. If anyone was in real danger these precautions wouldn't help a bit. If the Dark Lord really wanted you dead I'm sure he could get past you asking him what colour pants he wore when you first met him."

"Well, I suppose. But if it makes people feel safer I guess it's worth it," Elizabeth replied reaching for some toast.

"I mean the curfew makes sense, and the whole not leaving your kids alone and going in pairs-"

Aliana interrupted Rayna "Do you really think that two people compared to one is gonna make much of a difference when your fighting the most powerful wizard in the world. I mean the Ministry should be telling people to run for their lives if they see him. They should be telling people the truth about what happened at the Ministry last year. They, along with Potter and his followers, have hidden as many details as they can afford. I mean if we knew where You Know Who was standing, how powerful he is, then we may actually stand a chance against him. But we know nothing more than we did before, except that it is certain that he is back. The Ministry is doing a real horrid job right now if you ask me."

The other three girls as well as the other few Ravenclaw's that overheard her speech fell silent. What Aliana had just revealed had shocked them. Very few people went against the Ministry. But luckily her next response was cut across by the signal to move to first class.

--

Finding that her "outburst" at breakfast had caused some tension Aliana decided to work on her homework in the library that evening. She didn't understand her friends' fear of the Ministry. It was almost like if they said something against it they would be put in Azkaban. Of course, both Rayna and Elizabeth's parents worked at the Ministry but that shouldn't stop them from seeing the truth. Maybe, they thought they were safe but Aliana knew they were dead wrong. Being at Hogwarts right now was dangerous. But that danger could be controlled, these students could be kept safe. All they needed to know was the truth. But could they handle the truth?

Lost in thought Aliana once again ran right into someone. "I am so sorry," she blurted out reaching to help pick up books scattered around the corridor. "You'd be amazed at how many times I've ran into someone this year."

"That's okay, really," a familiar voice reassured. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Aliana took her outstretched hand. "I'm Aliana Moxley. I think we have defense together."

"Ya, I think we do."

"So are off to the library?" Aliana asked.

"Unfortunately I am. They have been loading us with so much homework but I think it's much easier to concentrate in here."

The two girls took a seat next to each other. "Ya I suppose. It's much quieter in here."

Both girls grabbed books and parchment setting off on another few hours of homework. Aliana found the library a nice escape from the common room where she was constantly interrupted by something exploding or the hindrance of chatter. She immersed herself in her studies finding herself back into a world where she could find interest in everything and anything. In France she was a top student, but that was mainly because she loved to learn. Although that didn't impress many people she consistently studied and earned herself honorable marks. The library, a safe haven, brought her back into that mentality.

"I think I'm almost done," Hermione groaned. "I mean I love to read but this is an overload."

"Oh I know. I could read for hours about almost anything but once you turn it into an essay it seems to ruin the purpose of learning. I would love to learn for the sake of learning and not have to worry about my marks, for once."

"You know what?" Hermione suddenly blurted.

"What…?"

"I think I love you," Hermione's voice was extremely serious. But just before Aliana bolted out of there she started to laugh.

"Oh, thank Merlin. You're just joking. I swear I was about to run out of here claiming I was going to die," Aliana choked out through her laughter.

Madam Pince, however, found none of this funny and sent the girls a warning glare. This quieted them slightly.

"So why were you saying you loved me?"

"Because I have honestly never met anyone before who wanted to learn for the sake of learning. I swear that you are my soul mate."

Giggling Aliana shrugged, "Well I hate to break it to you but… I'm just not that interested in you. Maybe if you cut your hair and deepened your voice. You know, if you grew some balls. Then it might work out. But I am afraid that is nearly impossible."

"You know you're nothing like I thought you'd be like."

"Why, what did you think I would be like?" Aliana was worried now. She couldn't afford another reason for people to stare at her funny in the halls. "Did someone say something?"

"You know, I think that I said too much." Hermione was shaking her head now; she seemed to be denying something herself. "I should go; I mean it was really nice meeting you but…"

"But what?" Aliana's arms crossed defensively over her chest. "Hermione you just sat here and talked to me like a friend for three hours. But what?"

"I… I don't know. It's just… I, really shouldn't." she was stuttering now and looked as though she couldn't think straight. "I'm sorry." Hermione grabbed her books and started towards the door but was stopped. Aliana had grabbed her wrist.

"Can you please tell me? I swear that I will answer any questions, you have. I… look Hermione; I don't have many friends here. I'm not really the type of person that makes friends too easily but now that we are pretty close I'd like to keep it that way. If you can just tell me what's up…"

"Okay," she conceded with a sigh. "I'll tell you, but you must promise that you won't blame me, okay?"

"I promise," Aliana replied leading her over to their table.

"So, I'll start by telling you what I know." Hermione took another deep breath. "Ron, my friend Ron Weasley, told Harry and I on the train that… He told us that his father spoke with some of the officials at the Ministry that summer. They were, well worried," another pause allowed Hermione's face to take on a frightening expression. "They heard about another Death Eater. That he would be getting a high position in the Ministry. They said that he was in good with Fudge and was friendly with Lucius Malfoy. Both of them had good relations with the Minister, and well they also said that the man had a daughter. They were talking about your family." Hermione's face rested on Aliana's.

She was shocked. All along her father liked to present himself as though he was a Death Eater and it had finally gotten him in trouble. It had also gotten her in trouble.

Hermione's voice broke the silence. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, Hermione. I'm not mad, at you. Just at my father."

"But…why?" Hermione's face expressed her desperation for answers.

"He's not a Death Eater,"

"Well that's a relief."

"Ya, I suppose." Aliana took a second to collect her thoughts. "My father always pretended to be a Death Eater. He always associates with them. Looks like it finally got him into trouble."

"So, why didn't he just join then?"

"None of us really favor the Dark Lord. We only connect with his followers for security reasons, or so my father says. But I don't see how it keeps us much safer."

"Wow, Harry and Ron are gonna be surprised. They had me convinced that you were a dark witch. Harry was even trying to warn Dumbledore about you, but he wouldn't believe any of it. I told him we should always trust Dumbledore. He always seems to know the truth."

"I hope not," Aliana let the words slip out of her mouth.

"Why," Hermione's face was suddenly backed to the offensive.

"That would be just plain creepy then," Aliana caught herself. "I mean can you imagine some of the things he would know about us. Would you like him to know what colour underwear your wearing everyday? Or how you were checking out the guys' ass that just walked past?"

"Good point," Hermione smiled again and the two girls broke into a fit of giggles.

With another stern look from Madam Pince both of the girls quickly shut up until realization dawned on Aliana.

"So, Harry actually had a reason to hate me. I figured he could read my mind or something."

"And why would he hate you if he could read your mind?"

"Oh, there's some pretty nasty stuff running through there," Aliana joked but became serious again. "Actually, just before I saw him for the first time I was thinking about how he adores all of the attention he gets. I honestly can't stand the groupies constantly following him around."

"Neither can he," Hermione smiled. "You two seem to have a lot in common actually."

"Wonderful," Aliana rolled her eyes as her words dripped with sarcasm.

--

Walking down the corridor towards the dungeon Draco heard a familiar ring of laughter. The sweet notes of it encasing him in pure bliss drew his attention closer. The library, the charming hum was flowing out from the library. With his attention already in its grasp the sugary laughter coaxed his body towards the alcove.

Peeking in, he saw her. His sweet Aliana was producing the infectious laughter. She always managed to grab his attention; the simplest thing could catch his eye. A flick of her hair, a crease in her forehead, her sitting with Granger. His eyes had finally wandered to the girl seated across from Aliana. Her bushy hair was a dead give away.

"Stupid Mudblood," Draco muttered under his breath.

She had seemed so perfect and yet here was her flaw. Mingling with the Gryffindor's wasn't the worst she could do but it must be stopped. It must be stopped immediately. His wonderful Aliana would stay his. She needed to be his because he couldn't stay away from her. She was everything he wanted. She was everything…

A/N: So, Chapter Six is done. I loved writing this one because who doesn't love a surprise visit from one of The Golden Trio. I know I probably didn't capture Hermione's character too well but I tried. And of course we had too add in a little more Draco. I love this possessive side of him that I am portraying because it's truly unique to him. I think he would act like this for sure because of his tendency to keep with what he knows. I would love to know what you think about where Draco's character is going and the chapter in general. Once again, comments and criticism anyone?


	7. Escape

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven- Escape

Pouring herself some pumpkin juice Aliana listened intently on the conversation the other Ravenclaw's were having. They were discussing a club or something of the sort that called themselves Dumbledore's Army. She found that to be a bit conspicuous and wondered why they would make the name so apparent. Supposedly, this said club was rejoining in order to be prepared to fight once more. What they were expecting to fight was beyond Aliana.

"I can't believe they're trying it again, I mean look at what happened to Marietta's face. Harry's getting himself into trouble if they try that once more."

"I think it's noble of them to be doing something. I mean Harry's fought before maybe it's a good idea to take some lessons from him."

"Wait," Aliana interrupted. "They're planning on fighting the Dark Lord?" The situation utterly amazed her, how did they think they were going to accomplish such a feat?

Laughing Rayna caught Aliana up on what the DA was all about. "And yes, they are planning on fighting You Know Who," she finished.

"Wow," was all she bared to say out loud.

Aliana found their quest on refuting such a powerful wizard imprudent and at the same time quite enthralling. It amazed her how much will power and confidence these 'children' had in defeating a mastermind. She only wished she could have those attributes to join in but found her own dance with the Dark Arts to be horrifying enough for a lifetime. Avoidance would be her new tactic.

"So we're making it an all girls day then?" Rayna asked while dropping out of her thoughts Aliana decided to rejoin the conversation.

"Ya, sounds fun," she agreed along with the others. "Unless Michael asks you of course."

"I'm not so sure that'll happen," Rayna gazed down the table towards a sweet looking boy.

"Ever," Kyrah whispered earning herself a kick from Rayna across the table.

Lunch had ended and so the four girls along with a few others from their house talked excitedly as they headed back to the Common Room to grab their books.

"I desperately need some new dress robes."

"Ya, we're gonna have to go to Madame Malkins. Her robes are gorgeous."

"But expensive," Rayna attempted to reason. "Do you guys really want to spend all your money on some robes? You'll only end up wearing them a few times."

"You're so cheap Rayna-" but Elizabeth was cut off mid sentence.

"Hey Alli," Draco had shown up casually by her side.

"Oh, hey Draco. What's up?"

Ignoring her question he decided to ask another. "Do you have any plans for Hogsmead this weekend? I figured you'd need someone to show you around, considering you're new and it's a pretty big place. You wouldn't want to get lost and end up in the wrong spot."

"Well actually," but a nudge in her side from Rayna stopped her. "I'd love to go with you."

"Great, I'll meet you at ten," Draco smirked and strode off leaving the sense of mystery trailing behind him like always.

Watching him go Aliana smiled at herself. This was just what she needed, an escape. He would be hers. Letting go of her friends, who she was ever so grateful for, was allowing a weight off of her shoulders. They were so sweet and yet so much work. With Draco, she felt free. Free of any burdens that she held over herself day and night. He pulled off her mask and broke into her soul. He had a way of finding a switch carefully hidden behind layers of façade. His touch could flick it on allowing her light to fill up the room. Realization seemed to pass through him, but as long as she knew, it was worth it.

Draco Malfoy. The name was so far away from the normal definition of perfect but it met Aliana's definition just fine. He was perfection at its finest because he was no where near it at all. Somehow the prospect of turning him down was unimaginable. Hogsmead was tomorrow and he wanted her to go with him. He wanted her: Aliana to go with him: Draco. Why? She had no idea but at this point she couldn't care less.

--

Defense with Professor Moody was, well, it was interesting. He tended to include stories of his past and considering he was an Auror there were some crazy stories. But he also tended to repeat these stories and as they happened to be quite long it could become quite boring. Today was one of those repetitious days so Aliana drifted away from the lesson.

Looking to her left she found Kyrah intently listening, no not listening but rather drinking, in Moody's every word. Kyrah was one of the most complex people Aliana had met and every aspect of her was surprising. Just like most things her fascination with Mad-Eye Moody had astounded Aliana. She never seemed to be able to guess what was coming next with Kyrah. But rather than disturb her she changed her course and began scribbling a note to Hermione who was seated across the aisle to her right.

Hey Mione,

Another repeated story and I am going to die, does he think we all worship him as much as Kyrah?? I swear if I hear anyone mentioning wombats in the next few weeks I am going to throw something at them. I can't take it anymore!!

Alli

Sliding her note across the aisle was a waste of her inconspicuous energy. Moody was so engrossed in his own story he wouldn't have noticed if Sirius Black ran through the room naked. But the hilarious picture burned into her mind soon drifted away because Hermione had thrown the paper back at her.

Alli,

I completely agree… this is such a waste of time. We could be studying for another class or finishing homework, or doing anything slightly productive. I mean I normally love this class but he can be so- repetitive. Anyway, are you excited for Hogsmead? It's your first trip; I bet you'll love it there. It's so pretty, especially when it snows… which I think it might!!- Hermione

Mione,

You're such a nerd… ;) Wishing you were doing homework, humph. But let's forget that topic or I may get you started and will never be able to stop you… I am so excited about Hogsmead. I cannot wait!! Everyone keeps telling me how beautiful it is. So I am hoping, I'm actually crossing my fingers right now, that it snows!!

Alli

Alli,

You know I take that nerd comment as a compliment!! We're going to have to meet up tomorrow, maybe the Three Broomsticks. Or, do you already have plans?

-Hermione

Hermione,

I would love to meet up for a Butterbeer, or something. I am going with Draco… can you believe it?? Draco Malfoy!! He is so absolutely gorgeous. But I'm sure we can drop in for a little while. I bet he won't mind. Do you know him at all?

Alli

You're going with Draco Malfoy? -HG

Ya!!

Alli

How well do you KNOW Draco? -HG

Not too terribly well. But from what I've seen he is exactly what I am looking for. I've had such a hard summer and now I want something different. He is exactly that.

Alli

Different, that's one way to describe him. -HG

What do you mean??

Alli

What I mean is that he is an absolute GIT!! He's all into this Gryffindor's against Slytherins feud. Mind you most of the Slytherins are… But that doesn't make it any better. He is just horrid; I couldn't even count how many times he's called ME a Mudblood. -HG

Calm down Mione. I know he can be a little, well, rude and arrogant sometimes. But I think you're blowing it out of proportions. He seems like he could be a really sweet guy. He's just a little-- rough, around the edges. You know?

Alli

I AM BLOWING IT OUT OF PROPORTIONS?? YOU'RE NOT TAKING IT SERIOUS ENOUGH!!

Well, you know what… it's really none of your business. I can go to Hogsmead with whoever I want. And I want to go with Draco.

Aliana

Fine with me. Considering you chose Draco maybe Ron's dad was right…- HG

WHAT do you mean by that??

Aliana

Although she tried endless times to get Hermione to return an answer she was unsuccessful. The end of class officially signified that. The whole Draco thing had really bothered her. Aliana couldn't understand. Sure he wasn't the nicest guy all of the time but he could be. Trying to look at it from Hermione's point of view was difficult. Her vision was clouded over by the fact that she absolutely adored him. Once again she had no idea why, she didn't even known him that well. But to her Draco was what she needed: a guy who was sure of himself and was willing to be a distraction.

--

Waking up to a hurricane of clothes and voices startled Aliana out of sleepiness. The girls sharing her dorm had torn the place to pieces. Clothes were scattered across the floor and draped onto beds. Brushes flew across the room as they furiously redid their hair. The room was unrecognizable with the chaotic scene. Aliana had a hard time even picking out her friends in the mess.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aliana grumbled after her rude awakening.

"Getting ready sleepyhead," Rayna smiled at her. "Maybe you should too. Considering how your hair looks like right now it may take a while."

Throwing a glare towards Rayna, Aliana slid out of her bed and headed straight for the bathroom. The shower, a sanctuary, was welcoming with its warm water lightly pouring from its spout. Melting away the confusion Aliana began to relax and woke up properly. She pulled her mothers shampoo out and massaged it into her hair. The thought of the day her mother "discovered" the concoction caused a smile to seep onto Aliana's face.

Leona had been reading her Witch Weekly and had come across a potion for luscious and luminous hair. Her mother, being her mother, excitedly ripped the page out and set off for the market to buy the ingredients. Although they cost her, a fortune she didn't seem to mind. Appearance was important to her. Hurrying home she scurried Aliana into the spare room and forced, yes forced, her to help with the potion. It was her mother's idea of a nice mother, daughter project.

After two weeks of brewing the potion was complete and her mother anxiously tried it out. Although it had worked brilliantly, much to Aliana's surprise, it had smelled horribly. Her mother's hair smelt awful for the next few weeks. But she couldn't let such an exceptional concoction go to waste so she bought some fresh lavender and introduced it to the potion. After letting it settle for a few days she once again tried it out. Her mother had made an extraordinary improvement and was complimented on her hair numerous times that week. Aliana, after cautioning her mother not to mess with the potion, was never allowed to forget her mother's act of brilliancy.

The sweet smell reminded her of home. Although it wasn't the most wonderful place to be all of the time it was her home and she missed it. She missed her mother's craziness and her fathers deep laugh. She missed the warm bed always waiting for her and the kiss she always received in the morning. The lavender liquid ran down her back bathing her in its sweet smell. It was washed away by the water and ran down the drain leaving a faint memory of it behind.

Stepping out of the shower Aliana was blasted with cold air. She was once again reminded of the fallbacks of the Hogwarts castle. Although it appeared to be warm and cozy the majority of the castle was quite cold. The stone floors beneath her feet gave relief to her temperature and pulsed warmth through her toes and up into her cheeks. Flushed but awake Aliana wrapped a towel on her head and slipped back into the storm.

Clothes were still strewn around in a random fashion but the hustle had slowed. The others girls were basically ready and waiting for her.

"You're the one with the date, why the hell aren't you freaking out over what to wear?" Elizabeth asked.

"I decided last night. What I'd like to know it why all of you are making such a big deal over what you're wearing?"

"It's kind of sad, really," Rayna explained. "There isn't much to look forward to at school. Hogsmead is what little occasion that we have to look different; to look better, I guess."

Smiling at their trivial worries Aliana magically got ready. She didn't understand why the other girls preferred the muggle way. She was given a wand and she was going to use it! It was, however, the reason they were different from the muggles.

"So, are you excited?" Elizabeth asked as her and Aliana trailed behind the others.

"You wouldn't believe how excited I am. Draco is just-," trying to find the right word Aliana rolled her eyes as she smiled animatedly. "He is just perfect."

Noticing Draco leaning against the wall not too far off Elizabeth left to catch up to the girls. But before leaving she managed to whisper back, "That he is."

A stunning scarf of green and black lay effortlessly around his shoulders. The ends hit the side of his jacket that was opened enough to see his tight shirt clinging to him underneath. It hung on him illustrating his body perfectly. His muscles were toned and his face was smug. He must have noticed her checking him out. But who could blame her, the man was gorgeous.

"See something you like, Alli?" Draco's smirk remained plastered onto his face.

"Maybe," she replied smugly although she allowed her eyes to travel across his body once more.

She didn't know where this sudden change in behavior came from but she had to admit that she liked it when she allowed herself to act this way. His cocky attitude brought it out in her, and that she didn't mind at all.

"So, are we going to go?" she asked playfully.

"Absolutely," Draco's fingers grazed her arm signifying her to come.

Aliana followed him out of the Entrance Hall and caught up to his side as they descended the front steps. Now, outside Aliana could feel the snowflakes beginning to fall. It was still too warm for it to last but the moisture felt good as it pricked her skin with each drop. Melting from her warmth the snow felt more like rain but she didn't mind. Being with Draco raised her temperature dramatically so the cool drizzle smoothed her anxious heat into a dull but comfortable warmth.

The two of them settled into a relaxing pace and matched each others rhythm. They walked in a silence but it was a comfortable silence. Being at ease Draco's arms swung gently at his sides. Fingertips that pulled from the sleeves of his jacket bumped against her hand every few steps. They skimmed hers but always swung back into their steady motion. With time Aliana gained confidence that these constant brushes were not accidents as they steadily increased. So flushing all of her confidence out she incorporated his hand into hers as she laced their fingers together.

A swift stiffness encased Draco's body. He continued to walk but his knees were unbent and his fingers barely curled. Aliana almost drawing her hand away relaxed as his muscles calmed and his fingers graced the back of her hand. His reaction was unexpected. Hadn't he been the one knocking her hand? Aliana decided that it was almost as if he hadn't expected her to do anything. Her touch had shocked him because he wasn't prepared.

Unable to dwell on the subject she drew her gaze ahead and was graced with a magnificent sight. Quaint buildings lined the nearby horizon. Stone covered the shops and homes creating an old world appeal. Chimneys sprouted from the tops of the buildings barreling sweet smelling smoke outside. Aliana couldn't help but imagine the fireplaces that rested within. The town was adorable in its wintry fashion. The snow did not stay on the ground but its mere appearance gave the town a glow. It almost created a look of a snow globe. It was as though a giant had shaken the whole town up and all of the sugary snow was falling from the sky again.

Excitement tore from Aliana. She was lost in this place and couldn't wait to get inside. Immediately she was in love and Draco could sense it.

"I knew you'd love it," he said laughing at her absolute adoration of the place. "Let's go to the quidditch shop first. I have to pick something up but I'll show you around after."

Inside the quidditch shop Aliana didn't take much notice to anything. She had little interest in playing the sport but didn't mind watching it every so often. Instead she passed the time by watching the wizards and witches pass by the window with the snow falling around them. She just couldn't get over the beautiful sight.

Coming up behind her Draco put his hand hesitantly on the small of her back. Once again Aliana noticed that he had become stiff but forced his hand to stay in place.

"So, where should we go first?"

"Anywhere," she replied mistily. She couldn't help but thinking 'I am with you aren't I?'

Smirking as though he could read her mind he led her back outside appearing to have regained his confidence. Pulling her along he made sure she saw every shop in the place.

--

Returning to the Three Broomsticks Aliana found the activities of the day to drain on her all at once. She instantly felt dragged down with exhaustion. So she eagerly allowed Draco to lead her towards a table on the edge of the room. He quickly ordered them some Butterbeer's and began pulling off his scarf.

The room was as warm as Aliana had imagined. The fireplaces' glow filled the room with an intoxicating mood. It would be nearly impossible to not have a good time in such a place as this. All along the room wizards and witches sat at tables. All were laughing and joking obviously infected by the thick atmosphere.

Both Aliana and Draco with Butterbeer's in hand quickly became infected as well. He told her all about his quidditch plans of becoming a professional seeker. Engrossed in his animated conversation Aliana vaguely noticed a young third year trying to balance one too many drinks on a tray.

That extra glass fell, seemingly in slow motion, and covered the floor and most of Draco's leg. Aliana waited for the explosion. Draco had a temper like no other, that she had realized that from situations similar to this. But nothing happened. He merely shook his head and turned away from the child. The little girl, although clearly stunned, picked up her other drinks and escaped in fear of a delayed reaction.

Aliana could feel eyes on her table. People were obviously thinking exactly what she was.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Draco spat half-heartedly towards one of the closer tables.

But Aliana could see he was trying to cover up his reaction or lack there of. Finally everything clicked. He had seemed a little off all day and this finally pulled it all together. She wondered what was wrong. To cause someone to loose their character completely… She could only imagine what might have happened.

Draco seemed un-phased by his pathetic cover up. He looked at her again and she too forgot everything. Aliana had found that she could get lost in those eyes of his. The icy cover seemed to melt away every time she was close enough to see. Behind the clouded gray was a sparkle of bright blue. The flecks of them pulsed out from their cold surroundings and jumped at her. His eyes were so compulsive she could stare into them for forever. But she always managed to pull her eyes apart before she hit the point where she couldn't turn away.

"So, I'm looking into the Falmouth Falcons. They're really into the hard play. It makes them a pretty good team; I'd fit in well there," Draco unconcernedly rejoined their conversation.

Although his voice was strong and intent on finishing their previous conversation his eyes gave him away. They were almost pleading with her to go along with this charade. But that moment of honesty was quickly replaced by the wall he threw up. The sweet blue of his eyes hardened into grey and he once again closed himself off to her and to everyone else.

--

Having parted in the Entrance Hall Aliana was now alone in the nearly empty corridors. Right now she was lost in utter amazement of the night. Draco was clearly not himself but rather than noticing that fact she dwelled on the walk back to the castle. It had been immersed in that same comfortable silence that had carried them to Hogsmead but this time it was different. She liked to think that this silence meant more. His hand had even reacted on its own this time.

Her thoughts faded back and she could almost feel her heart jump once more. A few meters outside of the little town Draco's light touch had filled up her every pore. His cool fingertips grazed the back of her hand and slipped slowly into her palm lacing them together with hers. She'd held his hand numerous times but this time the affection pouring out of the intent was unmistakable. It was almost as sweet as what happened next.

"Alli, can you please get this bird of yours off of me," Rayna yelled towards her the second she stepped into the common room.

She dropped out of her thoughts and ran to Rayna's rescue. Her owl could be quite the hassle when it was told to bring a letter directly to her. Slipping the letter from its hold Aliana petted Kamal and he immediately headed off, to the owlery she supposed.

"He's been following me for nearly an hour."

"It's been bloody hilarious, actually," Kyrah's sheer tone of voice had Aliana laughing.

"So who are they from," Elizabeth asked clearly trying to avoid a fight.

It was just then that Aliana had noticed that there were two letters in her hand. The first was from her parents and the second to her surprise was from her friend Lucie.

"This one's from Lucie, my friend from France, she exclaimed excitedly. "And the other one's from my parents."

"But that's nothing to get excited about," Kyrah's words dripped with sarcasm.

"So, let's hear what Lucie has to say.'

"Okay.

_Chère Aliana,_

_I have missed you ever so greatly. You will be visiting soon I hope. The Christmas holidays are the same, I have checked, so why don't you spend them with me? My parents would be ecstatic to have you. You could make it a family event. I am sure that Madame, Messieurs Moxley are welcome here as well. You would even get to visit everyone else; you must know they miss you as well. Saber's funeral is during the holidays it would mean so much to everyone if you were there."_

Aliana almost choked on her words at the mention of his name. Forcing herself to continue she lost interest in the rest of the letter.

"_The clean up of the incident has gone well and the prospects of re-opening are brightening every day. But I'm sure you know all about that from the papers. I'm personally quite thrilled because my mother's teaching methods are getting on my last nerves. She can be so ignorant at times, oh how I wish I could escape her lessons for a few days. I would never again curse homework or a teacher because I have seen the alternative. And that alternative is hell. _

_Anyways, I am glad that you've made it into Ravenclaw. It is a respectable placement although Addie seems to believe you're just covering up and you are actually a Hufflepuff. But of course none of us believe that… But onto what this whole letter was about!! Draco Malfoy."_

"Awww, Alli," Rayna interrupted. "You told her about Draco."

"I couldn't possibly hide such a miracle from my best friend," Aliana replied in fake shock.

"Oh, shut up you guys and keep reading," Elizabeth pushed.

"_He sounds amazing and by that description I am envying your ability to even be able to look at the boy. Maybe you could send a picture… Well he sounds great but when I told Nicole, ya sorry I kind of showed a bunch of people your letter. Maybe you could send a few copies next time!! So, anyways, she told me that she'd read about his father in the newspaper. I guess he was one of the men at the Ministry last year. And well, he's in Azkaban right now. But you see that's not the worst part-"_

Completely disregarding the letter from her parents Aliana stared at the end of the letter in shock. All of the girls were silent and the room filled thick full of tension.

A/N: So I have found out that the song I am listening to drastically changes how I write. I usually don't listen to anything when I write but I did when I wrote this chapter and found that some of my paragraphs completely go with the mood of the song I was listening to when I wrote them. Haha, I thought that was a little odd but… Anyways this chapter took me forever to write. For some reason I had the hardest time trying to create a change in Draco's character and make it subtle. (Any help/hints would be wonderful) So I'm hoping the next few chapters will be easier!! I know that it is not exact with the books. It is set in sixth year but the whole Draco killing Dumbledore thing is off but Lucius is still being imprisoned. I tried to keep it as close as possible but still wanted it so my story made sense. And this was yet another reason this chapter took so long to write. I was constantly back and forth on how much I should change my story compared to the book. **: S** But enough of my nonsense. Please tell me what you thought. I love getting reviews, comments and criticism anyone??


	8. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Eight-

Chapter Eight- Sweet Dreams

Soft blankets of white lay covering the landscape. Horizons blended into land and sea while the whiteout became thicker. It snowed in crazy amounts piling soft sugar lumps around the Hogwarts grounds. The first real snowfall had begun and the effect of it traveled quickly throughout the castle. Students just awaking scrambled with obvious enthusiasm to greet the new, and snowy, day.

Aliana and her friends were of no exception to this craze. Elizabeth had woken the other girls up bright and early to point out the recent plummet of snow. Ecstatic at the news all of the girl's quickly got ready and ran down the stairs to the Great Hall in record time. Although Aliana was no fan of the cold there was something infectious about the snow. It drew her into a joyous mood.

She could spend hours staring at the snowflakes. At the moment she felt a desperate urge to run outside and sit in the falling snow for a few hours. But she restrained herself and only imagined the beauty of a snowflake. She adored the intricate patterns adorned on such a tiny object. The tiny patterns that could melt away in an instant. With a flick of her hand or an exhale of her warm breath she could end the life of that beauty. So simply she could take the art of it out of the world forever. No snowflake is alike and so she could make sure she was the only one person the see that artistry. The creation of the clouds could be only for her to see. She marveled as well as cringed away from that kind of power.

Dropping into her seat, as well as out of her thoughts, at the Ravenclaw table began an instant silence. Draco had just walked into the Great Hall and all four of the girls were pushed back into the memory of last night. The wonderful news of a letter from her best friend had turned into a horrible conclusion. Lucius Malfoy, the poor man… But her thoughts could only hang on him for so long before they were brought back to Draco. He was the one taking the biggest blow from the Ministry, didn't they realize that? His father would soon forget but Draco would have to hold onto that fact for forever. He would have to live with it; he would have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Aliana couldn't imagine, if it was her father… She would be mad by now; she would be raging mad. Even with such a close hold on her emotions she would have a hard time dealing with them under such circumstances. She now realized that Draco's behavior was a reaction to what happened. Or what was going to happen. He had himself closed off from any emotion, it only made sense.

Drifting in and out of her thoughts Aliana half-heartedly made her way through the morning. Draco's bad news had drug her down into a distraught mood. She only made it to lunch before her first few words of the day were spoken.

"I feel awful," she confessed to Elizabeth as they sat down. "I was so happy this morning, with the snow and everything-"her words trailed off.

"I know Alli. It's hard to deal with… you've had so much hurt these past few months. It's too much pain for someone to handle." Elizabeth sighed but continued. "Maybe you ought to focus on the good. Don't drown yourself in his pain; focus on making yourself feel better and maybe he'll let you help him through it."

"Yeah, maybe he'll let me," Aliana chuckled. "How can one boy be so masked like he is. He doesn't let anything show."

"Well, he definitely has some self control."

"Thanks, Betts."

"No problem. And you know what; I have the perfect way to make you happy."

"And what would that be," Aliana groaned anticipating the outcome.

"You should tell us," she gestured at Rayna and Kyrah who were just taking a seat. "All about yesterday."

"Mhmmm," Kyrah responded. "All of the wonderfully dirty details."

--

"Hey, Alli," Pansy nudged her friend out of her almost unconscious state.

She waved the note that had just flown over and onto her desk into Aliana's face. This clearly excited her. The note was, after all, from Draco.

"Oh!" Aliana managed. "Thanks Pansy."

She grabbed the note out of her hands eagerly. Folding over the creased halves she smiled at his short response to her lengthy one.

Alli,

Yeah, it's true.

DM

Flicking open a new piece of parchment and grabbing her quill she formulated another quick response and relayed it through Pansy once again. Draco, although seemingly inattentive, quickly read through her note.

Draco,

I'm sorry. It must be hard… I can't imagine.

-Aliana

I bet you can.

DM

Realizing at once the truth he held in his words she delayed passing on her note by pretending to be fascinated by Flitwick's lecture. Draco was right; she had lost a lot in her life. In the past year she'd lost almost everything.

Draco,

I guess I can- A bit at least. But your father…

-Alli

Charms ended and the students madly rushed into the corridor. It was the end of last period and everyone was looking forward to the evening. And although she tried rather hard to find Draco's fair head in the crowd Aliana succumbed to the flow of bodies and was dragged back up to the Ravenclaw tower.

Slouching onto her bed in the shared dorm Aliana once again picked up her parchment.

Draco,

When i

A bird of blue and silver suddenly flew through her window and landed on her parchment. Stopping her letter she smiled as the bird ruffled under its makeshift wings and flattened itself out into its original shape of paper. The enchanted letter shook once more only to come to a halt as Aliana began to read.

Alli,

I looked for you in the hallway after class but I couldn't see you. Some prat spilt his Wartcap Powder all over my hand. The bloody kid didn't even apologize. He just ran off and left me with my crusty hand. It was disgusting; I had a crispy layer covering half of my arm. So I went up to Madame Pomfrey and she fixed it, well she said she fixed it. It's not cleared up yet but it better bloody well be in the morning. I can't walk around looking like I haven't showered in a month. But anyways, I wanted to… keep talking. I even enchanted the paper; I knew you liked birds so I figured you'd enjoy it.

DM

He wanted to keep talking. Draco wanted to keep talking to her and by the looks of the scratch marks on the parchment it took a very long time for him to actually write those two words down.

Draco,

I was looking for you in the hall as well but there were so many people I just got carried away with them. But I suppose if you were in the Hospital Wing I wouldn't have seen you anyways. I do think it is quite hilarious that your arm is covered in crusty skin… My friend from France dumped Wartcap Powder on his foot once and it lasted a week. Hopefully yours will go away sooner.

I love the paper. How did you do it? The most I can do is make it into a plane and have it fly. Yours moved and acted like a bird… it was so realistic!! I'm going down to dinner now but send me another one once you get finished.

-Aliana

After extreme prodding's from her friends Aliana joined them downstairs for dinner. She saw Draco also making his way down with friends and granted him a sweet smile before stuffing her face. Just seeing him rushed her heart beat and caused her urge to make it back to her dorm to become all the more prominent. As twisted as it was she longed for his letters more than his voice because unlike the latter they were not masked. His notes were honest and that was what she was looking for.

Finally finishing the last few bites on her plate Aliana excused herself from the girls and flew up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower. Only then did she realize her rush was indeed fruitless. She still needed to wait for Draco to finish before their rein of notes could continue. So she sat on her bed and busied herself with a Transfiguration essay.

After what seemed like hours a beautiful pale robin's egg blue hot air balloon puffed its way into her room through the open window. The basket of the apparatus appeared to be woven with wood when in reality it was created out of a simple sheet of tinted parchment. Its base wasn't the best part by far. It was gracefully outshined by the balloon itself resting seemingly lightless on the air. An intricate pattern of lines and oblong circles traced the fabric of it giving the appearance of branches on a tree. If only the beauty of it could last.

Touching down on the desk next to her essay the beautiful creation burst into a flat piece of parchment once more. The extinguished beauty still fascinated Aliana as would the more to come.

Throughout the night both Draco and Aliana sent notes back and forth. Although he had always acted a little different around her she noticed a change in his demeanor with his writings. If anything he had loosened his arrogant reins at least for the night. But through his notes she had also figured out the reason why and this last letter lying in her hands was the most signifying one yet.

Aliana,

My father was more than a father to me. I looked up to him like any guy looks up to his father but I also admired him. He had everything: a family, a job, status, money, a nice house and a following. He had people who worshiped him. But I can't see how you would understand my longing for that. I grew up in a place where your status was worth far more than your well being or personality. And as you can tell I am extremely confident in myself and in my capabilities. As arrogant as it sounds my father's displacement in his work also hurts me in regards to my status. But to me and my family my status is my survival. I am pained to leave my father but I am also pained from what he leaves me. I hope that makes sense and I hope you can understand that with my father gone I am in a far more complicated position than before. A more complicated position than you could even begin to understand.

DM

Still re-reading the letter for a deeper meaning than she could make out Aliana sighed in defeat. He hadn't given her any clues as to what sort of position he is in. He was right that she could not begin to comprehend his placement of status on his importance. She found it to be most wizards excuse, their status that is. But Draco of course fit into that group of wizards. He was a pure blood and a Slytherin both of which were arrogantly worshiped in the status wise.

Tossing that note off to the side she grabbed her first note and read through it once more.

Draco,

What about the Kiss? I mean the Dementors are not forgiving creatures. Your father, he'll be gone forever. What they say, its true isn't it?

-Aliana

He had answered her question but now she was even more confused then ever. His answer had turned her perspective in circles because he had answered some questions but he had created so many more left to ask.

Draco,

She finally wrote.

I don't understand but I want your to know that I am trying.

I'm off to bed, Good Night.

-Alli

After finding a soft and comfy nightgown that had been passed to her from her grandmother she crawled into her bed only to be met with a sweet surprise. A simple not laying on her pillow led her into a supple sleep.

Sweet Dreams, my Alli.

Draco

--

Lying on top of his blankets not bothering to take off his school robes Draco was lost in thought. He strayed back and forth from wondering why Aliana cared so much to how much more she deserved. Draco knew he was hot. That couldn't be argued with. He knew that his complete lack of emotion and feeling intrigued most girls beyond belief. He even could confidently say that most girls would kill for a chance to be with him. But what he couldn't quite comprehend was why Aliana wanted to get so much deeper into him than most would bother. Usually all a girl wanted with him was a nice night and maybe a few more weeks if they were lucky. But then again that's usually all he wanted too.

Alli wanted all of him, he realized. Not just the hot body or the mystery of being with him but she wanted all of the extra stuff too. And even he knew that she didn't deserve that. No one should have to carry another person's burden on them but especially not Aliana. She'd been through way too much, and she didn't need anything more.

These thoughts clouded up Draco's head but another always managed to escape through as well. _Why the hell do I care? _And that sentence was all that seemed to make sense at the moment.

He was a pure blood, he was next in line to get his Dark Mark and here he was worrying about some girl. What he should be worrying about is how his father's capture was going to affect his rankings in the Dark Lord's new and growing following. But of course his vulnerable mind seemed to find some reason. He didn't want to think about all of that because he honestly didn't want any of it to happen. If he was being truthful to himself then he would know that none of that mattered. He had been placed in a position to compensate for Lucius' mistakes. Against his will he was being thrown into a grown man's job and expected to fail. Even he knew this; he was expected to fail miserably.

Bloody hell, he was in a mess. But he would take it because his family had suffered enough pain and tragedy for a lifetime. What he needed to do was stay strong. He needed to stay strong and figure a way out of this so he could be there for his mother. And so he could be there for Aliana. Because as much as he hated to admit it he was as deeply into her as she was into him. He finally had someone he could claim for himself.

A/N: Yay!! Another chapter done… And I am quite happy because it had lots of Draco and who doesn't love Draco?? So anyway, let me know what you think. I always love reviews!! Comments and criticism anyone?


	9. Collide

Chapter Nine-

Chapter Nine- Collide

His father was a Death Eater. The news was so simply stated and thrown in front of her that she failed to notice the obvious. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. Somehow Aliana had managed to hide this from herself as she wallowed in Draco's sorrow. Here was a man now lying in Azkaban unnoticed by the world not because he was innocent but because he was a Death Eater. Maybe this man's family did not deserve to suffer but he most certainly deserved some punishment. But unfortunately he was no longer the one getting it.

Was Draco a Death Eater as well? Maybe Aliana had been kidding herself when she thought that a relationship with an arrogant pure blooded Slytherin would turn out well. He was after all in an unimaginable predicament because of Lucius' imprisonment. And maybe that position he was so wrapped up in actually involved his status with the Dark Lord. Maybe Draco was next in line for the Dark Mark.

No matter how much her thoughts were appalling her she couldn't help but wonder if she had finally picked her side of the war after all. After years of being undecided in which side she wanted to join maybe her decision had been made for her. Because even if she knew the horrors that were brought along with Voldemort's plans she couldn't imagine a world without Draco.

A world without Draco, wow. Aliana finally understood the helplessness residing in that statement. She was turning into the exact opposite of what she wanted to be. Independence was so appealing and yet here she was falling back into her old dependant self. She didn't need Draco. What she really needed was to get rid of him.

In that state of mind she found her way into a world where her realities collided with her fantasies. Sleeping away her thoughts she managed to grasp a few hours of rest.

_His one hand still intertwined with hers pulled her in closer. The fair hair fell into his eyes as she moved up tightly into his chest. Heart pounding and head swirling she found herself encased in a pool of bliss. His cool lips had closed the only gap separating them and had pulled her into his grasp. _

_Standing alone in the darkness of Hogsmead with white flecks of snow falling on the scene Aliana was pulled into the sweetest kiss of her life. His hard exterior contrasted the soft play of his lips as he deepened the kiss. It was nothing she imagined and yet it was more amazing than she could understand. _

Breathing hard Aliana awoke to a bright and sunny room. Her dream coupling with the weather had dragged her back into a bad mood. It seemed that Draco was everything she wanted and everything she was trying to get away from. This confusion had suffocated her enough.

She decided to get up and get ready for the day. She would find a new escape; or at least find a way to deal with everything. Today she would rid herself of everything she wanted because in the long run it would be better for her.

--

"Alli, what's wrong?" Elizabeth finally asked at lunch. "It's been days since you've said more than a few sentences."

"Yeah," Kyrah added with a slight pucker to her lip. "We miss you, Alli-bear."

"Hmph, Alli-bear," Aliana smiled slightly amused. "I haven't heard that one before."

"Yeah, cute isn't it," Kyrah replied smugly. "Maybe we ought to pass that one on to Draco."

"Awwww, they could be Dray and Alli-bear," Rayna joked.

"Where'd you get Dray from?" Aliana asked.

"You only mumble it in your sleep every night."

"Oh!" A swift shade of pink rose to her cheeks. "Do I really?"

"Yeah, you talk in your sleep a lot."

"Especially last night," Kyrah gave Rayna an all knowing look.

"What did I say last night?"

All of the possibilities ran through Aliana's head. She couldn't even remember what she had dreamt about. But she was so confused; the girls couldn't possibly imagine what she was going through. She could've said anything.

"Well, it wasn't so much talking." Rayna said through giggles.

"Yeah. It was more like. Mmmm, Dray," Kyrah attempted to create Aliana's accent.

"Oh! You guys are awful," Aliana was blushing madly now.

On her way up to Charms she wondered what she had been dreaming about last night because she most definitely wasn't yelling at him for getting his Dark Mark like so many of her recent dreams. She could only imagine what had been going through her mind. But even the thought of it brought a new shade of red to her face.

A/N: Wow, that chapter was no fun at all. I like it when they are at least kind of happy all this doubtie stuff is kind of boring… hopefully it'll be over soon! :) And once again I want to apologize for the shortness but I think you'll be glad that I didn't keep going on and on because it would have gotten quite depressing!! Sometimes short is just as sweet!! I would also like to apologize for the wait. It took so long to get out because I had to wait for my one-shot to be validated before I could even post this chapter and then it had to be validated. So, you see where I'm going… it took long but the next one should be out sooner than it took for this one to get out. So, I would love to know what you think… comments or criticism anyone?


	10. Without Words

Chapter 10-

Chapter Ten- Without Words

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Draco had pulled Aliana into an empty classroom on her way back from dinner. She was now pushed up against a wall with one of Draco's arms on either side of her. His face was merely inches away from hers and he was angry.

"So, you're not talking to me now?" his piercing grey eyes searched for the answer. "What is this?"

His loud voice echoed across the room and sent Aliana into tears. Trying to cower away from Draco she managed to crumple into a ball at his feet. Her sides were racked with sobs and she now realized what she had been scared of all along. This was what she was scared of. His terror, the yelling, his power she couldn't help but tack that on to characteristics of a Death Eater. Right here in front of her was pure evidence that Draco was not as nice as he had appeared to be. He was just as cold blooded as the rest of them.

"Oh, Alli," Draco mumbled as he slid down the wall beside her. "What's wrong? You've been avoiding me, what did I do?"

Aliana managed a look over towards him and noticed darker circles around his eyes. His face was a little paler, if that was even possible, and sallow looking compared to before. She should be asking what was wrong with him, not the other way around.

She had found in him what she had been looking for: his anger. What she hadn't been looking for however had been placed straight in front of her. He was so different from the Death Eaters in the fact that he felt remorse. He could worry over her happiness and most would be incapable of such emotion and compassion. Draco Malfoy may be one of them but he was not like them. He was different. Even if she was the only one to see it, he was different.

She could feel his gaze on her and suddenly she felt something that she wouldn't have dreamt of ever happening. Draco's arm had slid around her waist and pulled her into a sweet hug. Who knew Draco Malfoy was capable of a hug?

His fingers ran through her hair and brushed the tears from her cheeks. His lips brushed across her forehead. She couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" with a watery smile she looked up to meet his worried eyes.

Chuckling he must have realized what he was doing and so he pulled his arm back and helped her to her feet. Looking her in the eye he waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry," Aliana dropped her gaze. "I was being stupid. It doesn't really matter, I-"her breath caught on the words she couldn't say.

"I realize now that as much that I hate about you I like the rest of you too much to let go."

A sigh of- relief?- escaped Draco's lips. His expression seemed to mellow and he appeared more calm. Aliana's gaze traveled over his smooth skin and traced his perfect lips. Her mind wandered entailing her into thoughts of him. How sweet, how perfect and how un-sweet and utterly awful he could be. Maybe they deserved each other after all.

"You don't realize it but you deserve me much more than I could ever deserve you."

"Humph, right," her sarcasm rolled out of her mouth as she snorted her response. "I'm absolutely perfect and you're the ugly troll."

"Ugly troll?" Draco's smirk showed once again on his flawless face. "Who in their right mind would look at this face and have anything bad to say about it?"

"Oh yes, Draco! You are gorgeous!"

"Now that's better," he replied smugly.

Taking her hand Draco led her out of the classroom and into the now nearly empty halls. Up ahead strolled mainly fifth and seventh years who, because of their exams, had larger sums of homework on their plates. They all hurried past with books and parchment shoved underneath their noses. Not one of the few who glanced at the two made any acknowledgement.

Up ahead a familiar head bobbed down the corridor. Her fluffs of curls were brushed into a bushy tangle of hair lying around her face. Like always her brown eyes were facing down and buried into a book. But once the girl came near Aliana and Draco her head rose. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, clearly directed at Draco, and stayed firmly in place. They never seemed to leave their target.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood?" Draco spat.

At this comment Aliana controlled her emotions but let out a noticeable wince. That shot at her old friend hurt her more, probably, than it did Hermione. But she had to remind herself of what Hermione had said about Draco. The two obviously did not get along and that comment was perfectly normal. Still, it bothered her to see two people that she adored go head to head in such a manner.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that beautiful blond head of yours," Hermione Granger said in a fake dreamy voice. "It just seems to get bigger every time I see you."

The sneer acting as a response to her comment was incredible. The sheer hate emanating from such a simple gesture was purely amazing. Draco had mastered such a sneer. He was the master of conveying hate through many simple gestures after all.

Draco was back to normal, though. Any unwelcomed death glare was sure to place him back in his right frame of mind. Aliana, however, slightly wished he wasn't back to being his old self. Part of her wished dearly that the affectionate Draco who had held her in the classroom would come back. But she knew her attempts at praying for the unlikely were fruitless. This was Draco Malfoy and she would just have to deal with it.

Suddenly enough, Hermione's eyes shifted to look over at Aliana. Her glare lightened and it seemed as though she was trying to convey a message without words. All Aliana could find was a friendliness that was not present before. Maybe that was her message: that they could be friends again.

As wonderful as it sounded she didn't think it could happen so fast. Here she was back in Draco's arms and now Hermione was willingly asking for her friendship again. This was all too perfect. Something had to go wrong soon. Or maybe someone would just jump out of a random doorway and yell "just kidding". They would take Draco back and change Hermione's pleasant look back into the Death glare that lay on her face before.

But soon enough Hermione was gone and Aliana jumped back into reality. She concentrated on her feet stepping cautiously onto the uneven cobbled stone. She timed a beat that her feet seemed to play out as she walked down the hall. She did all of this just to keep her unsteady mind off of the surreal which just happened to be her life.

"So, I was wondering," Draco's voice echoed across the currently vacant corridor. "If you were going home for Christmas?"

She hadn't even thought about it. Christmas was only a week or so away and she had yet to reply to her parents' letter asking her the exact same question. All Aliana knew was that she did not intend to spend her vacation in France like everyone was hoping for. She knew that she could not, in any way, handle that. She didn't know if she ever would.

"You know, I haven't even thought much about that."

"Really?" Draco's voice sounded sincerely surprised. "I figured you'd have some big plans in France or something like that."

"Nope. To be honest with you I've been trying to find a way to get out of going back there," she paused wondering if he could handle the other half of her truth. "I don't think I could handle that just yet.

"Well, I've got the perfect solution for you."

The smirk everlasting on Draco's face was there once more as Aliana raised her eyes to meet his. She couldn't imagine how he, of all people, could have any solution to keep her in England over the holidays. Maybe he could kidnap her? But that only brought slightly dirty thoughts to her mind also causing a hint of pink to rise to her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Draco started. "But I'm sure I'd be all for it."

Once again Aliana knew he was right. Anything that she could have possibly imagined he would have been perfectly fin e with. She really found English boys to be ruled over by their hormones as the French. They never did change much.

"So, what's this solution?" Aliana asked finding it hard to hide her enthusiasm.

"You come to my manor for Christmas," Draco bent towards her ear and whispered. "And maybe we can do some of those things you were thinking about."

Blushing madly now Aliana tried to hide her smile. But more than trying to hide her smile she hoped that she hid her excitement just as well.

"Well, I suppose that could work," she replied casually.

--

Practically skipping up to the Ravenclaw Tower Aliana could hardly contain her excitement. She wanted desperately to tell the other girls her good news. She was almost there too; she only had to get into the common room now! Stopping at the portrait she waited for it to open. Instead she was unfortunately reminded of the downfall to being a Ravenclaw.

"Why are fools and fanatics always so certain of themselves, but wiser people are full of doubts?"

When she really wanted to tell her friends all about her Christmas plans Philosophical questions such as this seemed like an unnecessary obstacle.

"I think it is because the wise are wise enough to know that they are not always right. A fool can convince himself that he knows everything but a wise man will always know that there is more he can learn."

"Very nice answer Miss Moxley," the painting replied as it swung inwards.

Smiling as she bounded through the opening she ran almost directly into Rayna and Kyrah. They were walking towards the fireplace where Elizabeth was already sitting with a few others, including Padma Patil unfortunately.

"You in a hurry?" Kyrah asked though her chuckles.

"Not really," Aliana said through deep breaths. "I'm just really out of shape. I didn't even run here."

"Wow," Kyrah replied. "That is sad."

"So, where'd you go after dinner," Rayna's gaze ventured over to the clock. "It ended over an hour ago."

"I'll tell you in a minute. I want Betts in on this too."

Ignoring Kyrah's oooohing Aliana made her way over to the fireplace. She collapsed into the couch and waited for the other girls to sit down too.

"So Alli, where have you been?" Elizabeth asked.

"With Draco."

Aliana allowed a satisfied smirk upon her face and watched as all of the others giggled in her excitement. She waited for them to calm down and then launched into a recap of what happened that night.

"Awww, he asked you to stay with him for Christmas," Elizabeth gushed. "That's so sweet."

"Humph. Yeah Draco inviting you over for Christmas tells me he's looking for something more than what he's been getting. I don't think that's so sweet."

"Oh, you're so negative Jane."

"So you're going then?" Rayna cut across the argument. "I don't think there is any way my parents would let me do anything like that."

"Oh my goodness. My parents, I completely forgot," Aliana bounced up form her seat. "I'll be back. I've gotta write a letter and ask."

Aliana rushed up to her dorm and grabbed a quill and some parchment. She figured that she'd better write the letter quick so she could get to the Owlery before curfew.

_Mother and Daddy,_

_I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to reply to your letter but I have been really busy. But it is good that I have postponed replying because just today I got invited to spend the Christmas break at the Malfoy Manor. I believe that you have worked with Lucius Malfoy in business before and was wondering that considering you know where I will be and that I'll be in good hands if I could take up their offer. Please let me know so I can respond to Draco as soon as possible. As you know Lucius has been given the Kiss and I think Draco could use a friend right now. So please take that into consideration when pondering your answer to my letter. _

_-Aliana_

A/N: Okay so I know that was the shortest 'being mad' kind of fight that has ever happened but I do have my reasons. Firstly I think that if I continued to build on the whole Death Eater problem we'd have an extremely boring story. Secondly I believe that both characters are in a really vulnerable state of mind right now and I don't think that they're capable of staying mad at their "escapes" right now. And lastly this building of their relationship is not my main focus in this story… but that will make more sense later!! So, I'm sorry again for the length but it'll flow better if I stop here for now!! Please review and keep reading!!


	11. Between the Sheets

After getting a happy reply from her mother Aliana and Draco go to his manor

Chapter Eleven- Between the Sheets

Our Darling Aliana,

We understand that you are busy and are glad to have finally received your reply. We do wish to spend more time with you as your letters seem to be coming less and less but we also understand your want to spend time with your new friend Draco. As far as we have seen he seems like a very nice and respectable young man. His father was quite great. We are very sorry for his loss and hope that you will send our condolences to Narcissa and Draco. He was a great man and he will be missed. Also, please let her know that if she needs absolutely anything she can come to us. She has gracefully allowed you into her home and we are more than welcome to repay her for her gratitude. So, on that note we would like to allow you to spend the holidays at the Malfoy Manor. We will have your presents sent over there. Both of us miss you and your sister dearly and hope to see you soon. Love you lots.

Mother and Father

Reading the letter from her parents Aliana marveled at their predictability. She knew that their want of her to have friends and fit in was far higher than their want to see her. They were always that way. Fitting in had always come before family in their eyes. Aliana usually saw family as the most important thing but on this occasion she was grateful for their odd perspectives. All that mattered right now was that she was going to spend the holidays with Draco. France was put off for another few months.

Needing to share her news with him Aliana sped off towards dinner and with that the Great Hall. But once inside she was hit with a surprise. Inside the Hall had been decorated for Christmas. Twelve huge Christmas trees lined the outside of the Hall. They were adorned with intricately designed ornaments and fun animated decorations. On top of each tree sat an angel each with its own aura of beauty. The first that caught Aliana's eye was a dark haired angel sitting on the tree nearest the Ravenclaw table. She had long black curls cascading down her sides and piercing blue eyes. This miniature beauty was stunning. Her captivating looks were only second to the magic of her song. The voice coming from such a tiny creature was impeccable. She seemed incapable of such mastery and yet she sung to her hearts content.

Looking around Aliana also found more decorations. The staff table was now home to a tangled mess of greenery and holly while the ceiling seemed to sprout mistletoe every so often. Couples all around were kissing underneath the magical garland.

The famous ceiling in the Great Hall now showed a captivating sight. Snow was falling gracefully down over the dinner but it appeared to have evaporated as it hit an invisible barrier. It kept everyone at awe while allowing the students and the impeccable dinner to remain dry.

Finally allowing her eyes off of the beauty that the Hall had transformed into, Aliana found her way over to the Slytherin table. Like always Draco was sat at the middle of the table surrounded by other students. Aliana refused to call most of them his friends because in truth most of them were only seen with each other because of their "status" as they liked to call it. The pure bloods hung out with the other pure bloods because to them that was important.

"Hey," she said as she climbed into the seat next to him. "It's gorgeous in here."

"Yeah," he answered half-heartedly. "They do this every year. So are you coming?"

"Yes," Aliana's eyes sparkled as she replied. "My parents were too easy to convince."

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I figured it'd take some begging or something."

"Humph, I think they're just glad that I made a friend. They're more worried about my social life than I am."

"Maybe they just want to make sure that you're hanging out with the right people."

"Oh, and you would be the right kind of people?" Aliana raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure every girl's parents would love to know that their daughter is with you."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I am the essence of perfection."

--

The Floo Network had always amazed Aliana. Even now as she stepped into the fireplace for, at least, the fifteenth time in her life she marveled at the magic behind it.

Her body was engulfed in the brightest shade of green as the flames licked the last of her into their grasp. Following Draco's lead she had managed her way into the fireplace and was now spiraling towards the Malfoy Manor at dangerous speeds. It almost felt like one of those muggle rides at one of their fair's. Spinning and twisting through random flashes of places and houses she finally fell out of the journey. Her feet fell onto flat ground and from the dizziness that caught her she managed to trip over her own feet spreading dust all over the antique magnolia rug. Draco managed to catch her in time from doing any more damage, though. But before she even managed to steady herself she was bombarded by a gloomy looking woman.

"My dear, Aliana. It is so nice for me to have finally met you. Draco has told me so much about you," her glowing personality clearly contradicted her appearance.

Her loss was written well over her face. What could have been a very beautiful woman now deemed a sullen and grieving soul. Her long blond hair was tied in a knot on her head and her robes appeared to have been lain in all day. They were folded with creases and wrinkled. This woman, who was Draco's mother, had obviously gone through a tough loss and Aliana's heart went out to her.

"It's great to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco has told me many wonderful things about you as well."

Aliana took her outstretched hand and shook. She found Narcissa's hand to be clammy and cold. This loss had really done wonders on this poor woman. Aliana could imagine how strong she must have been before. She probably could have taken down an army herself. She was Draco's mother after all; he had to have gotten his temper from someone.

"Now, dear, let's not stand here in the cold. How about we retire into the study for a cup of tea before bed? I'm sure you are both quite tired and I wouldn't want to keep you from your sleep," Narcissa started towards the door which led into a larger opening. "Don't worry about your bags. I will have the house elves take them to your room for you."

Although Aliana wanted to object to using the house elves she kept her mouth shut. She figured Narcissa wasn't the kind of woman who would take kindly to objections on house elf slavery. Although she adored Draco and his mother they would not be too keen on her suggestions that all magical creatures are created equal.

Following Draco's mother down the stairs and towards a cozy looking room on the right Aliana was able to take in the beauty of the mansion. The whole house was done in shades of white and grey with splashes of dark green and black. Depending on the room the whole of the building seemed to either be dark or light. One room was a deep emerald green and the next was a bright clean white. The decorating seemed to contradict each other but it gleamed of beauty all the same.

She stepped into the room, which Narcissa had called the study, and was taken back by its size. The room was as large as eight of her bedrooms at home and about as tall as her whole house. From floor to ceiling ran shelves upon shelves of books. You could get lost in a place like this. On one end sat rows of tables and on the other a few comfortable looking couches and armchairs.

Draco automatically sat down in the couch opposite his mother and, surprisingly to her, pulled her into his lap. This show of affection caught her off guard as she rarely found that in Draco. Something about his mother being in front of them changed his attitude a little.

"You two are just too sweet together," Narcissa cooed. "It reminds me of being young. Oh, Lucius and I were quite the couple too."

A watery smile projected at the two of them greatly astonished Aliana. She had never expected Narcissa to be so humble. Here she was crying over how cute her and Draco looked together; seeing them had reminded her of herself and her late husband. What was the most amazing was that Narcissa was a Death Eater's wife and was showing the most compassion she had seen in anyone before.

"You're home is beautiful Mrs. Malfoy," Aliana returned the woman's smile. "The décor is magnificent."

"Oh, thank you. I designed a lot of it myself," Narcissa swallowed a big gulp of tea. "So, how are you enjoying England?"

This launched the two women into a long and quite boring conversation mainly consisting of questions and answers. Narcissa wanted to know anything and everything on both Aliana and her family.

"Well, I am quite tired. I can hardly imagine how the two of you are feeling. I think we should all head up to bed," finally standing up from her chair Narcissa called a house elf to clean up the tea cups. "Sipsey!"

Automatically an old elf popped out of nowhere. Her long stringy grey hair hung in patches down her back. She bowed down to the floor and began picking the tea cups off of the table and balancing them on her arm as she walked back out of the study.

"So, Draco will show you to your room," Narcissa yawned. "Good night."

"Good night, mother."

"Night, Narcissa."

The woman straitened her hopelessly messy robes and found her way out of the study. Her long hair falling out of its knot as she briskly walked towards the hallway.

"Tired?" Draco's face hinted at an answer he preferred.

"Not really," Aliana drug out her answer teasing him slightly.

An eyebrow rose on Draco's face. His mind was obviously running through the many possible scenarios of what they might do.

"But, I am really not in the mood for much right now. I thought maybe I'd curl up in bed and read a book," Aliana stated as she watched his face fall.

"Alright," Draco's smirk quickly sprung back onto his face. "I'll give you tonight off."

Draco quickly grabbed her hand and led her down endless hallways and staircases until they finally made it to her bedroom. Inside was decorated in a deep blue. All walls were covered in a gorgeous coat of a deep ocean blue highlighted by mahogany molding. The bed, the focus of the room, was a four poster bed and was dressed in lush fabrics. The silky chocolate brown duvet was accented with the many pillows placed on top of it. They varied in colors from blues and greens to purples and blacks. It all tied together making the wall color stand out even more.

Aliana let her eyes travel to the other aspects of the room and noticed what would be a beautiful view in the daytime. Outside of the large window, accompanied with a window seat, was the view of the grounds. A smaller quidditch pitch as well as a garden was just made out through the black of the night. Across the room there was a desk and chair already holding parchment and quills for her writing. But one of the most wonderful parts to the room was the huge walk in closet and adjoining bathroom.

The closet already held most of her clothes and shoes while the bathroom was decked with her toiletries. The gold faucets and accents glowed out from the stark whiteness of the rest of the room. The tiles glowed with absolute cleanliness and the shower and sink gleamed of newness. In all, her room was the most breathtaking space in the house.

"I knew you'd like this room," Draco's voice was low in her ear. "But mine's always open. In case you get lonely."

Sending chills down her spine he ran his fingers across her arm. His mere presence captivated all of her attention but any and all contact would wrench her out of reality. She was completely dissolved in Draco that she barely noticed his leaving until she opened her eyes and realized she could not longer feel his breath on her cheek.

Spinning out of her trance she made her way into her new bathroom and had a quick shower. She changed for bed and hopped beneath her new comforter and swiftly fell asleep.

--

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping caused Aliana to smile as she greeted the new day. She stretched and looked around her room, which looked quite different in the daylight. The sun spread across the wooden floors and created a warm patch. Outside the birds sang to the sky as they sat perched in the large oak just outside her window.

The Malfoy Manor was beautiful. That was the only way to describe it: beautiful. Aliana walked down the hall to Draco's room only to find him fast asleep in his bed. His head lolled off his pillow and his leg draped out from his covers. She loved him when he was sleeping. He just seemed so… vulnerable.

"Good morning, Aliana," Narcissa's voice rang from below as she descended the stairs. "Have a good rest?"

"Very good, thanks."

"Are you all ready for some breakfast then?" Narcissa's warm voice and sweet smile were hard to resist. "Our house elves are impeccable chefs. I'm sure you'll love their cooking."

Feeling hungry herself Aliana accepted and followed Narcissa into the dining room. Layed out before her was an amazing spread. There appeared to be enough food to feed the staff table at Hogwarts. Aliana felt it unnecessary but enjoyed the offer just as well.

The two women sat and filled their plates and began eating. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Aliana had no idea as to what she could talk about with this woman. She was afraid that if she didn't say something soon she might end up blurting out something stupid.

"This is really quite good," Aliana complimented Narcissa.

"Yes," she replied distractedly. "Have you and Draco been together very long?"

Caught off guard Aliana chewed her toast slower than she normally would have. She could only imagine where this conversation could end up. She wasn't sure that she could handle anything like that.

"A few months," she smiled hoping her answer would be satisfactory.

"That's nice. I think you two are just perfect for each other," Narcissa smiled widely. "You're what he needs. You know that, though, don't you?"

Laughing Aliana replied. "Actually, I think I'm the one needing him."

"Oh, you don't even realize the effect that you've had on him. It's one of those opposites attract kind of deals. But in the end I'm thinking you're both changing each other to be more alike. Never in my life have I seen my son show as much affection that he shows you."

Narcissa was shaking her head while Aliana pondered her last comment. Sure Draco had always surprised her with a little affection every now and then but it hadn't significantly changed until last night. He had been overly affectionate with her in front of his mother. She had to wonder about what his intentions were.

"My wedding dress is beautiful," Narcissa's quick change of subject startled Aliana. "Maybe you could wear it someday."

The last part of her comment was quiet; almost as though she wasn't supposed to hear it. She had heard it though and it was freaking her out. But before Aliana had time to ponder the meaning of her words, Narcissa launched into another story.

"When Draco was just a little boy he used to love playing make believe. He would run around the back yard for hours on end. It drove Lucius crazy but me, I loved it. I could just sit there and watch him play. His favorite game was being the monster slayer. That's what he'd call himself: the monster slayer. He would always be yelling to me: 'Watch me mommy. I'm the monster slayer.' There was this cape that he would wear. It was a yellow cape made out of an old blanket. He would wear that and run around between the sheets hanging out to dry. I suppose that's where he would find the monsters: between the sheets. Oh, he was such a creative boy."

Narcissa had definitely surprised Aliana. She wondered if this scattered personality of hers was a cause of Lucius' death. That did happen a lot. People changed because they lost someone that they lived for. Narcissa most definitely lived for Lucius.

--

"Hey, Alli," Draco's head was poking through her bedroom door. "I was wondering where you were."

He moved over to her bed where she was reading. His arms pulled her into him while she finished her page.

"It snowed like hell last night."

"Really," Aliana searched her window for the ground. "I didn't even notice. The sky blends into the ground so much its hard to tell where one starts and the other stops."

Draco didn't reply to that; he only stared out the window. The tree's had hunched over from the weight of it piling on top of them and the pond stood frozen from the cold. Winter was always a sullen season; hardly anyone looked forward to it. But somehow Aliana could make the ugliness of the cold appear beautiful underneath.

"I've been dying to get out into the snow," she confessed. "It looks so gorgeous. It's almost like a pretty blanket layed over the world."

"I didn't think you would be one to like the snow," Draco said laughing at her.

"What's this?" a smirk found its way onto Aliana's face. "Draco Malfoy, wrong? You've got to be kidding me."

Draco jumped up off of the bed pulling her with him.

"So, are we going outside then?"

"I thought we'd already established that," Draco's hand wound itself into hers and pulled her alongside him and out into the garden.

After layering upon layers the two were surrounded by freshly lain snow. Stretching as far as they could see was perfect untouched flakes. They layered the landscape turning everything into a bright white shade. Aliana shaded her eyes and in doing so was caught off guard by a snowball smacking her in the arm.

"Hey!"

She dropped her hand from her face and hurried to grab some snow to throw back at him. She was too late of course but by the time he threw his ball she threw another and hit him directly in that face.

"Oh, I'd watch out there Moxley," Draco growled as he picked up more snow.

What seemed like hours later Draco and Aliana lay in the snow. Aliana's breaths were coming in long draws and blowing out just as slowly. The warmth of her breath was seen in the air.

"Well, I most definitely won," Aliana declared.

"There's no bloody way, you won."

Draco launched himself on top of her and pulled her into a long drawn out kiss. She eagerly responded finding that with each kiss she felt warmer and warmer. His kisses deepened and left her breathless as he pulled away.

"I definitely won that round," Draco whispered smirking.

A/N: So, I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I know it's just a bunch of fluff but that's always the most fun to write!! Haha, and the title. The title was meant to be referring to Draco as a little boy as he played "between the sheets" but reading it later I realized how most people wouldn't get that. :P Anyways, I left it for my enjoyment!! Please review; I would love to know your thoughts on the chapter and where the story is heading in general. Keep Reading!!


	12. Stolen

Waking up Aliana sees Draco still sleeping soundly

Chapter Twelve- Stolen

A/N: So, in case you haven't noticed my warnings have changed. It is now rated mature and my mild sexual content has upped to sexual content. I guess that kind of gives it away but I figured I'd better tack on an extra warning here just in case.

Opening her eyes to the warm sun draping across her face, Aliana squinted up at the ceiling. The soft white flecks of dust floating lifelessly through the air faded as the sun moved behind a cloud. Out the window she could see that a gorgeous day was forming. Like the many days before, the sun was joining another fresh blanket of snow. The scene was blinding but beautiful just as well.

A sigh escaped the body to her right. He was sleeping soundly as he was encased in dreams. His dreams led him into a frenzy of happiness. They took him to a place where he could find vulnerability. That was where Aliana liked him best.

His chest rose slowly. Up and down, up and down. Each breath pushed a soft puff of air towards her and she could smell the sweet woodsy scent of him. Aliana lay still next to him so she would not wake him. His face seemed so innocent; his expression clearly at peace. This was not the Draco she knew, but one she would like to get to know better. The smirk or scowl that always seemed to reside on his face were now gone. Washed away was the façade leaving only the raw truth behind.

Suddenly his fingers moved slightly and brushed the back of her neck. His arm that was draped tightly around her shoulder pulled her more closely into him. She was reminded of the previous night and a smile rose onto her face accompanied by a fresh tinge of blush.

_Laying in peace his arms protectively held around her waist she managed to slow her breathing down to a steady pace. Beside her Draco ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to hide the smile on his face. He was clearly impressed. Whether it was from his accomplishment of getting her in this position in the first place or his sheer amazement at the outcome she had no clue. At this moment all she could focus on was what had happened and how oddly amazing she felt about it. His hands grazed the back of her neck as he rolled so he hovered slightly above her. He ended the night with one sweet kiss. His lips lingering only long enough to leave her craving more. _

His lips now parted ever so slightly forcing his mouth into a slight pout. Aliana loved his lips. If there was one thing about him that drove her absolutely crazy it would be those lips. They always pulsed a sweet shade of pink contrasting the white of his skin. She allowed her fingers to trace the outline of them ever so slightly. The sleeping Draco wouldn't even notice the slight pressure.

_Eagerly following Draco down the hallway Aliana marveled at the lust that defined the blood pumping through her veins. At this moment that was the fuel to her action. She was acting of the pure and tenacious lust. Her own hands ran through his hair and over his skin as freely as his ran through and over hers. Her mouth moved as powerful and impatiently as his moved on hers. She felt free; free of any restrictions she had held before. She freely allowed his hands to explore her and his mouth to amaze her. She drank in the sweet feeling of his lips on her neck, on her collarbone, on her chest. She was drowning; drowning in the sheer ecstasy searing through her blood. _

He was awake now. The innocence and vulnerability had lifted, for the night was over and day had taken its place. Still groggy and sleepy Draco managed a smirk onto his gorgeous lips.

"See something you like there, Miss Moxley?"

"Maybe I do, Mr. Malfoy."

--

Standing in her room at the beautiful Malfoy Manor Aliana stared at her reflection in the mirror. She watched her long dark hair fall in waves down her back. The ends of it were hitting the opening to her backless dress. The fabric was a beautiful midnight blue and it slipped over her skin in its smooth silky material. On her neck lay an array of diamonds sparkling across her skin like tiny stars lighting the night sky. They were a gift from her parents; an early Christmas present. Of course, her parents wanted her to look her best at an event such as this.

Tonight was the, oh so famous, Malfoy Annual Christmas Ball. Not many had expected it to be held because of the circumstances but Narcissa surprised them yet again. She not only held the ball but she planned it all herself. With the help of Draco and Aliana she put together months of planning in only a couple of weeks.

Narcissa had desperately wanted to hold the event and Draco had succumbed to her pleas. He had wanted to have a small dinner instead but he couldn't help but make his mother happy.

"Oh, Alli. You look breathtaking."

Narcissa had walked through the door into her room and now stood fixed on the image of Aliana situated in her floor length mirror. Narcissa was wearing a dark green halter dress that flowed down her body, gracefully brushing its ends on the floor.

"Thanks, Narcissa."

"Could you do this up for me, dear?"

Narcissa had turned revealing an undone clasp at the top of her dress. She pulled back her long silky blond hair. Aliana reached for the clasp and began to fix it into place.

"Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, dear," Narcissa turned towards the door. "I'll see you and Draco downstairs."

"Yeah," Aliana mumbled. "I'll see you later."

She sat on her bed and continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Now the beautiful diamonds seemed overpowering and her hair's luster was dull. Compared to Narcissa she was so plain. She tried so hard to look this gorgeous and all Narcissa had to do was shower and throw on a pretty dress. In fact, only twenty minutes before she had been downstairs having a snack still in her bathrobe. Aliana had been up in her room for at least an hour getting ready.

"Hey," Aliana's thoughts were interrupted by a cool voice coming from the door way. "You look gorgeous."

Draco made his way over to her and sat on the bed. His blond hair was left falling down the sides of his face and his shirt was tucked in perfectly. The blue of his tie brought out his eyes and the black of his suit made them stand out even more. If anything, he was even better looking than his mother.

"Ready to go?" Draco's voice was about as enthusiastic as she felt. "Aren't you excited to introduce me to your parents?"

"Oh, because that'll be just wonderfully fun," Aliana laughed as she allowed him to lead her out of her room.

--

The familiar scent of her mother engulfed her as Aliana was pulled into her arms. The soft chiffon of her dress pressed against her cheek as she gratefully hugged her mother. She didn't realize it until this exact moment how very much she missed her family.

At Beauxbatons she had received monthly visits home. And every month she used those visits. Some of the other students stayed at the school but Aliana always made sure to go home whenever possible. Even though they had not always set the greatest examples or treated her perfectly, Aliana loved them to pieces. Her family was extremely important to her.

"Oh, darling. You cannot believe how much we have missed you," Leona Moxley exclaimed while pulling her daughter out of her arms so she could look at her face. "And your hair. My goodness it looks wonderful."

"Thanks mum. I missed you guys too."

Turning to her father she let her smile grow even more. He stood off to the side trying to ignore the extravagant embrace exchanged between his wife and daughter. On his neck, though, was the very tie that Aliana had bought him for his birthday a few years before. Only Aliana could recognize a gesture as sweet as this one.

"Oh, daddy, I missed you so much," Aliana said as she jumped into his arms.

"I missed you too, baby."

Only now had he, over the top of Aliana's head, noticed the confident blond boy standing off to the side. He was a mirror image of his father. Draco Malfoy looked like a younger Lucius Malfoy and yet the air about him wasn't Lucius at all. It was all his mother. Narcissa had obviously passed on her personality to this young Malfoy.

"And, you must be Draco Malfoy," his voice sounded loud and powerful as he let go of his daughter and made his way towards the boy.

"Yes, sir. I must say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Grasping his extended hand the two men exchanged a firm handshake before turning to Aliana once more.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Mother and daddy this is Draco Malfoy," she left a pause before she finished. "My boyfriend."

A smug look now lay on Draco's face as a few guys passing by had turned around at her announcement. But the look on her parents' faces was pure glee. The two looked as if they'd never been happier in their lives but Aliana tried not to notice.

"Well, I guess we'd better get inside," Leona motioned to the ballroom door. "We'll talk to you two later."

"Alright. See you later," Aliana smiled as her parents walked off in the direction of the ballroom.

"That wasn't too bad," Draco commented.

"Yeah, they seemed pretty damn happy."

Aliana's smile exuded her mood completely. Tonight was going to be a good night because her parents were ecstatic about her and Draco, Draco was happy because she was happy and tomorrow was Christmas. Suddenly all of her resentment towards tonight had shifted away and she found herself now wallowing in utter excitement.

Draco's hand, now laced in hers, led her into the ballroom and towards the front to a half full table. He pulled out her chair and as she sat down she marveled at the beautiful hall that now sat in front of her.

The domed ceiling and walls contrasted brilliantly with their white on the dark evergreen pines nestled around the room. Each tree was wonderfully decorated in silver and green ornaments. These ornaments were accented around the room by the colors displayed on the tables. The table cloths were also a bright white but the napkins were a green and all silverware and dishes were done in buffed silver. The overall effect of the room was powerful but tasteful none the less.

"Wow. Narcissa did an amazing job in here. It looks gorgeous," Aliana gushed.

"She did, didn't she?" it was now a slight blond across the table talking. "This by far outdoes the decorations from last year."

"Hey," another voice cut across the girl in mid speech. "Your Aliana right? Draco hasn't introduced us yet, but I'm sure he's been meaning to."

"Right," Draco replied in an unenthusiastic voice. "Alli, this is Blaise Zabini, Amber Prescott, Camilla Jacobi, Steele Denver and you know Pansy."

"Hey," she managed to get out before she was interrupted by the appearance of food on the table.

The meal was fantastic, to say the least. Narcissa had done chicken and beef and turkey. She had ordered soups and breads and salads. The drinks were endless and the deserts had even more possibilities. It seemed like the never-ending amounts of food wouldn't stop coming.

But once they were finally full the tables shifted and pushed their patrons out of their chairs so they could magically shift to the sides of the room. The space left in the center of the floor was a large dance floor. The curtains draped from the ceiling to the ground at the front of the room pulled open revealing a band. They automatically started playing and their sweet harmony enticed dancers onto the floor.

After a few songs, and a few drinks, Draco managed to pull Aliana onto the floor as well. She had to admit that he was a great dancer but it came as a surprise that he would dance at all. Aliana had expected to be the one pulling him out there not the other way around.

Suddenly the song switched and Draco pulled her into his arms. The slow beat drifted around them as their bodies melded together beneath the melody.

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart._

_You have stolen my heart. _

My head lying next to his heart, the words drifting slowly around our feet; it all felt perfect. This song, this night, this moment; everything was just perfect.

_Invitation only  
Grand Farewells  
Crush the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Her head lying on my chest next to my heart, the words speaking truths around our feet; it was all so perfect. The music, the evening, the moment; it was just so perfect.

_And from the ball room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well_

Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  


_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

The song is bursting our emotions, filling the room in a beautiful glow of peace. The song is speaking the truths we cannot speak and giving us strength to feel and smile and laugh. It's exploding our hearts allowing the love to float out around our bodies. He is encased in it.

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel_

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

The melody is filling the room with sweetness; its bursting the truths we dare not speak. It is filling us with the power to feel and smile and laugh; letting us free. It is exploding our hearts into tiny bits that are floating around outside of our bodies, carrying all of our love. She is encased in it.

--

Letting the night wash around them it ends in a flurry. Goodbyes and thank you's are thrown around carelessly. Soon the bustling party had halted into a small threesome of the Malfoy's and Alli. This too swiftly dwindled down to two as Narcissa bade them goodnight.

"I'm bloody tired," Draco yawned as he stretched his arm around her. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Mhmmm. Sounds good," Aliana was just about to agree when a thought struck her. "Wait! We forgot to leave milk and cookies out."

"What? Oh, god," he sighed. "You don't still believe in Santa Clause do you?"

"No," she stated fiercely. "It just doesn't seem right without them."

--

Waking up early on the gorgeous Christmas morning was a treat. Outside lay new brushes of snow and inside the warm heat from the fireplaces emanated around the manor. The holiday season was only more warmly celebrated by the beauty of the spell cast around them.

"Come on, Alli. Let's go downstairs," Draco was pulling on the sleeve of her pajamas.

"My goodness! You're like a little kid on Christmas morning."

"But it is Christmas morning," he whined.

Aliana gave in and followed him down the stairs and into the family room where their Christmas tree had been set up. Narcissa was already waiting along with a small plate of breakfast for each of them and a nice warm cup of apple cider.

"Thanks, Narcissa."

"Yeah thanks mum," Draco's voice sounded over the rummaging of boxes.

He started throwing presents at the two women, obviously, eager to get to his own. Finally finishing the divvying out of gifts Draco retired to a lazy armchair so he could open his.

Across the room spread out on the floor Aliana began opening hers as well. On top of the necklace her parents had gotten her a few books and a new quill. From her friends at Hogwarts she had received many presents. Elizabeth had bought her a collection of muggle novels, which she quickly hid from Draco. She had gotten a simple sweater from Rayna and a bunch of candy from Kyrah. Pansy had even gotten her a new set of inks and parchment.

Draco, looking quite satisfied at his mound of gifts, retired to finishing off his breakfast.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked her quite casually. "It's nice out. I know you love the snow."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me take this stuff up to my room first," she gratefully replied while gesturing at her pile of presents.

Finding her way up to her room was not an easy task, but she managed to find it eventually. Walking in with the pile of books and quills and clothes she noticed another present waiting for her on her bed. Aliana set the stack she held down in the corner of the room and made her way towards the beautiful gift wrapped in a bright gold paper. The shape gave away what it held but she still had no clue as to who it was from.

A letter was nestled tightly between the bow and the gift itself so Aliana snuggled it out and opened it up.

_Aliana,_

_Happy Christmas Darling! We haven't spoken in forever and, well, all of us were expecting you to visit during the break. But it's all right; we'll forgive you… this time!! I'm not sure if you knew but Saber's funeral was this past Thursday. They decided to delay the service until winter- you know how it was his favorite season. It was really beautiful, Alli. I wish you would have been there; he would have wanted you there. They sprinkled his ashes on the quidditch pitch. It was where he spent most of his time at school so they thought it would be appropriate. But, anyways I just wanted to keep in touch and I also wanted to send you this gift. You'll know what it is once you see it. But I felt that since you two were so close you deserved something of his: to remember him by._

_Love you lots, Anna Leigh_

_P.S. Write soon… we all miss you!!_

Before she even finished the letter tears spilled onto the parchment. The simple mention of his name caused her to relive it all again. The pain, the hurt, the anger, it all came rushing back. She didn't want to open the present in fear of what was inside but another part of her desperately wanted what was inside. The latter got the best of her and she tore into the tear soaked wrapping and opened up the jewelry box. Inside lay exactly what she feared. His necklace, his lucky necklace, the one he had never taken off was now sliding through her fingers. The dragon tooth necklace, the one possession he cherished, lay next to her crumpled figure on the floor.

"Alli?" Draco's concerned voice entered the room as he moved onto the ground next to her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Soaked in her own tears she snuggled her face into Draco. She let the inconvenient truth wash over her and she struggled with any answer to the millions of questions he was throwing at her.

"I can't, Draco. I don't," she choked out through the sobs that raked her body. "I don't deserve this, any of it. I was so wrong, Draco. I thought I was right but I wasn't. I wasn't."

All Draco could do was hold her as tight as he could. He held on to her because he didn't want to lose her and because he didn't want her to see the fear in his eyes. Her random sentences were jumbled together and he couldn't make sense of a thing she said. So, all he could do was hold onto her and listen to the messy words coming out of her mouth.

"He didn't deserve it," Aliana whispered. "None of them did."

A/N: So, that was chapter twelve!! I know its not my best writing but I find it hard to write fluffy kind of chapters. The beginning, though, I loved to write. That kind of surprises me but who doesn't love a Draco/ anyone sex scene. So, I would love to know what you thought about that part as well as the song I used. This song is my all time favorite song. It is called Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. I adore it and absolutely had to use it in this story. So let me know what you think of the song and how I used it… I wasn't too sure about using it so, yeah!! :P let me know what you thought. Keep reading and reviewing!


	13. A Treasure

Chapter Thirteen- A Treasure

Wrapped in her royal blue scarf and long wool coat, Aliana set off for the Hogwarts Express with Draco on her arm. Christmas holidays were over and the second half of the year was just beginning. Pulling steadily on Draco, she lead their way to platform 9 ¾. An unexpected jerk on her arm caused her to stop and turn only to find Draco staring out of the window and peeking through the fog.

His one hand was sitting firmly in his pocket, like it had been all morning, while his other hand lay flat against the frosted window. His blond hair, like always, laid glimmering messily on his pale head. His eyes, however, had a new glow of life bursting through them. He seemed to have lost that glow around his mother. Now being free again it was as though he had pulled out of his home life and put his past behind him.

"What are you doing?" Aliana asked as she walked over to him. "You can't even see anything out of this window."

"Yeah, I didn't want to go just yet. Actually I wanted to give you something before we left. I meant to give it to you at Christmas but we didn't really get a chance to be alone."

Draco's hand finally pulled out of his pocket revealing the treasure he had held onto all day. It was a beautiful necklace studded with the tiniest diamonds to give it a shimmering appearance. It was in the shape of an Evergreen tree branch and the color of snow. The white gold necklace offset the bright diamonds causing the appearance of a snow covered tree branch to emerge.

"It's beautiful," Aliana managed to say. "It's just… gorgeous."

Draco's cool hands slid around her neck as he clasped the diamonds on her and watched as she fingered the branch. It fit her perfectly, with the cool aspect of winter and the simple beauty that she appreciated so much.

"Thank you, Draco. It's perfect."

"No problem," he replied as he slid his arm around her waist and started leading her to the platform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The compartment filled with warmth as the journey slowly started. The trail of smoke falling behind as the train circled its way through the hills and the tree's. Finally, after a holiday snuggled in front of fires and shivering in the snow, the prospect of school was falling back onto the students once more. The trip back to Hogwarts brought on feelings of joy and sorrow as the reuniting of friends dragged the realization of studying for exams along with it.

"I'm gonna miss this," Aliana said as she snuggled into Draco's chest.

"Miss what?"

"Being, just us. You know?" She gazed up at Draco's still confused expression. "We never act like we have these past few weeks. It would ruin our images. You're the 'bad boy', Draco. All the guys secretly want to punch you out and all of the girls really want to get in your pants."

"I never thought I would ever hear you say 'get in your pants'," Draco replied through his laughter.

"Exactly, you're the 'bad boy' and I'm the sweet little innocent Ravenclaw. We're only what we want people to see of us. Everyone hides behind a mask of some sort. That's what I hated so much about Beauxbatons and its no different here. No one's real. I doubt even you know that much about me?"

"Okay, tell me something about you that I didn't know."

Aliana's thoughts pulsed through her with a strength that pained her to ignore them. She knew she mustn't, though; he couldn't know everything just yet. So she settled on something safe.

"My favorite ice cream is Mint Chocolate Chip."

"I could have guessed that," his voice betrayed the disappointment concealed behind it. "Tell me something… deeper."

"Okay," Aliana paused before continuing. "I'm extremely afraid of thunder storms. Especially the wind. I don't know what it is about them but I just don't feel safe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rested his head on the window; his feet were propped easily on the opposing seat. Aliana had gone to meet up with her friends and he just hadn't the energy to go find his own. He was perfectly content sitting here by himself. If he was being honest the constant company of Alli had become quite tiring.

He could still hear and see her from his spot in his compartment. He could also see her playing her part extremely well. Like she had mentioned before, she played her mask of the sweet little innocent one. He had just failed to notice it before. In a way he wished she wouldn't have told him about it. He couldn't see her the same any more; all he noticed was the differences between the real Alli and this girl she pretended to be in front of everyone else.

A/N: Okay, so I believe we are finally done with these filler chapters that I'm not loving too much. This chapter doesn't even deserve to be called a chapter, I'm sorry for the major awfulness that was Chapter 13!! The next chapter is going to start leading up to the main aspect of the story, once again. I strictly included these past few chapters to allow Aliana and Draco's relationship to grow stronger. So, I would love to know what you thought (sorry about the length: D, it was extremely pathetic)… any guesses on what's going to happen next??


	14. Wandering Dreams

Chapter 14- Wandering Dreams

Tears are powerful; they are as ugly as they are pretty. The thought of them could have you smiling or cowering in fear. They can be a sharp and cunning weapon or a comforting blanket. They bring love and they bring hate. They pull you together or break you apart. They are confusing, unexpected, and most importantly real.

Tears mirror emotions; they bring out the truth inside someone. They can mean many things and can take the shape of any emotion. Anger can bring on tears of frustration, happiness can bring on tears of joy, anxiety can bring on tears of distress and sadness… Sadness can bring on tears of pure hate, fear, depression, grief, longing, confusion; sadness and tears seem to go hand in hand.

All Aliana could think about was what had happened that afternoon. She knew she hadn't said anything wrong; it was just Draco being an ass. But she couldn't help but feel the power of her words and the grief she held for being behind them. It seemed as though every simple act of cruelty came back to haunt her after the incident at Beauxbatons. She just couldn't imagine hurting someone like everyone had been hurt then. It was all too much for her to comprehend.

The whole reason for her innocent "goody two shoes" attitude was definitely powered by that night. Every scream and crash she had heard pounded at her heart. The pain they had felt she seemed to have felt as well. She just couldn't imagine impressing that pain onto someone else. She felt everyone, including her, had endured enough and it was time that the hurtfulness was put to an end. So as simple as her words had been they still continued to pull her into uneasiness. And Draco's response didn't help either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After a long and dreadfully boring potions class, Draco, Aliana and Pansy walked together through the dungeons making their way to lunch. The noisy first and second years struggled to push through the crowds while a few of the seventh year Slytherins threw hexes their way. The sight of rainbow haired kids seemed to set off a cheerful mood in the castle. Everywhere students and teachers, alike, seemed positively happy considering it was the first day back to classes. _

_Up ahead there seemed to be a disturbance so the three quickly rushed to see what was happening. Missing the actual action they walked in on the Golden Trio setting things right. Harry was helping a young boy by fixing his nosebleed while Ron was rushing to the Hospital Wing with another. Hermione on the other hand was carefully lecturing a few fifth years on what is and what isn't appropriate to do at school. Her prefect badge seemed to be shining even brighter today. _

"_They're nothing but a bunch of suck ups. They're bringing a bad image towards their Gryffindor name. That's the reason the Griffindorks get picked on all of the time. It's because of those three, who go around with their bloody noses in the air, helping the Mudblood's when they fall down," Draco's voice dripped with disgust as he watched Granger lecturing the fifth years. _

"_Oh, because your so much better than them, Draco," Aliana rolled her eyes at his arrogance. _

"_Bloody hell, are you trying to tell me I'm not better than a kid with a lighting bolt on his forehead, a Mudblood and the red headed Weasley kid who lives in a fricken' bin?"_

"_My God, Draco! Get off your high horse and listen to yourself. You sound like an arrogant, pigheaded jerk who doesn't listen to a thing anybody tells him. Maybe if you actually tried to be nice, once in a while you'd have some actual friends who didn't just follow you around because they are scared of you. "_

"_When are you gonna pull that bloody stick out of your ass, Moxley?"_

_The scene seemed to pause as the realization of what had just been said sank in. Pansy's own face glowed both in admiration and disgust at what had transpired between the two, while Aliana and Draco had similar looks of shock and anger thrown on their faces. _

"_Shit, Alli I…" Draco's own voice was at a loss for words as Aliana started off down the hallway. "Wait, don't go."_

_His hand slid around her wrist forcing her to turn around and face him. More likely for him to face her as her eyes contained a look of hurt, and even more of anger, that it powered even Draco to want to look away. He no longer saw the girl who had been crying in his arms only days before but rather someone much tougher. Her exterior portrayed a girl who had gone through something like this too many times to let it get to her anymore. She had given up on him, because he had started to give up on her. _

"_Look, Alli…"_

"_Go fuck yourself, Draco," and with that she walked away._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tears that still continued to fall down her face slowly ceased as her uneasiness was pushed to the back of her mind. Her eyelids became fluttery and eventually drifted closed. As she slid into a night of sleep her breathing became steady and her mind wandered into a montage of dreams.

_She was floating through hallways and classrooms watching the chaos below. The castle was dark with night but filled with dread as the bodies moved in random clumps below. Bright flashes of red, white and green illuminated the grounds and entrance way as the attacker slowly made its way into the building. Those on the ground either ran in fear or fought with disdain. Their battle was easily lost as the creature strode with a purpose, a purpose only it knew. _

_The noise grew steadily louder as the students and teachers of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic fled and fought with more and more fear. Both shots and shouts were fired as the young wizards and witches moved along the school hoping to find a missing friend or the missing stranger. The long red billowing hair of the evil woman was long gone while the imminent sense of power she held remained behind, hanging over those who remained. _

_Aliana floated along the scene even more as she followed the escapee down hallways towards the Transfiguration wing. Here even more spells were launched at the innocent bystanders who were merely helping friends escape the ever growing massacre. As they fell to her power the red haired goddess let out a satanic laugh that chilled even Aliana in her nightmarish dream. _

_Once again, she followed the woman through a random course, seemingly leading to nowhere. Suddenly, however, she was met with a set of bright blue eyes. These eyes pulsed with fear; they emanated such a strong signal of terror that Aliana felt her own eyes burn with the realization that she was causing that fear. She was even more stunned by the reoccurring cackle of laughter. This time, however, the sound was coming from her own mouth. _

_She had suddenly switched positions and had become the terrible monster that was terrorizing the place. When this realization hit her, Aliana grasped around her new red curls desperately trying to pull herself from this maniacal body. Tears streamed down her face and her breath caught in her throat as she pulled and ripped on her cloak trying to get away. But the body kept laughing and pulled her along the hallway, away from the little girl._

_As Aliana screamed frantically inside the body, it emerged in a swift gurgling of laughter. Every action she tried to control was overtaken by the confident woman dragging along her conscience as she relayed her power of the school. Aliana felt her own emotions begin to mix with the woman and she started to feel the glee spreading throughout her mind. Every spell she fired and step she took seemed to become more right and easier. The effect of this transformation terrified Aliana to no end, but it also gave her comfort. She was comforted in the fact that she now knew she was not alone. _

_The frustration that had previously filled her conscious was released as the power overwhelmed her. She began to laugh with the woman producing an even more satanic voice. She felt herself becoming one with her and felt the rage alongside her. Aliana had become filled with fanatical urges and feelings as she and the woman wreaked havoc among the hallways. _

_As they approached the North Tower, however, the feeling began to fade as a steady wind fell among the scene. The soft lump before her transformed from the unmistakable horror to a sweetly dreaming couple. _

_She was now floating above a bedroom in the early hours of the morning. All enraged feelings from before had lifted and she felt a calming serenity flow over her. Once again her conscience was one and not joined by another. She could act of her own accord and simply enjoy the sweet moment. _

_She inspected the scene and found the room to be quite familiar. The people and bed were so comfortable, only she couldn't place a reason as to why. As soon as she became interested in her whereabouts she floated into a body once more. This time, however, the opposing conscience was calm and overwhelmed by sweet memories of the previous night. She was clearly open to the inviting presence in her head and allowed her to explore the man next to her as eagerly as she could. _

_His soft lips were what Aliana noticed first. They puckered slightly as she was tracing them with her eyes. Every ounce of the girl she had entered yearned for those lips and Aliana began to feel that yearning too. As the two became closer together their thoughts started transforming into one. This transformation also altered the feelings they both held and the scene around them was suddenly awoken. _

_The icy blue eyes of the man lying next to them drifted open and narrowed into a sweet smile as he bent down to kiss their forehead. A quick flash of bliss floated through them as his hand traced the soft contours of the girl's face. Everything about him was all they wanted. His body, his face, his confidence, was all so appealing. The two girls couldn't even fathom containing all of those qualities themselves. So they rested on merely lying next to one of the most perfect pictures they could have imagined. _

_Suddenly a realization hit Aliana. The sweet man lying next to the girl's body was Draco. Draco, Draco, this dream of him brought gloom unto the conscience of the girl. That gloom was quickly pushed away, however, because this girl was happy. This girl couldn't imagine the pain of or the hurt that the woman in her previous dream had felt. This girl, this Aliana, was better. But she shouldn't be. _

_She could feel herself floating away from the body now. She was once again on her own, being pulled into a vast blanket of darkness. Aliana could feel something on the nape of her neck. A soft and steady wind was hovering there. She could feel pressure along her legs now too and above her waist she felt an uncomfortable tingling. She could feel herself becoming claustrophobic as something closed in on her. A hand covered her mouth from behind and muffled her screaming._

As she shot up in bed she realized that the hand covering her mouth was her own and that she had been moving throughout the night as she now lay at the far end of her bed. Even her curtains that had been pulled tightly around it had been opened slightly to reveal the nightmare she had visited.

She righted her position and tried to escape the contemplation nagging at her. All Aliana wanted was to fall back into a peaceful slumber that, if she was lucky, would produce much sweeter dreams than the ones she had just awoken from. Her wish to succumb to the tranquility of sleep overcame her desire to escape the nightmares awaiting her and she fell back into another deep slumber.

_Now, Aliana finds herself once again floating above a familiar scene. She is quick to recognize this scene and is careful not to act as rash as she had before. She carefully analyzed a slight girl, which she quickly recognized as herself, from a safe distance. This was one scene that she desperately did not want to jump into her other body. Aliana couldn't fathom re-feeling the emotions that led her every decision during that time in her life. She had been so vulnerable, so caught up in a boy that her whole life seemed to revolve around him. _

_Saber: the name shot into her mind as her conscience jumped into that of the girl's. Oh, how this girl wanted him. She wanted to touch him, to hold him, to love him. And, oh, how Aliana wanted to scream at her, tell her to run, tell her what a mistake she was making. But she couldn't because this was the past. She would have to live in this dream and travel down this path into the woods even though she knew of the horrors that staggered ahead. _

_As Saber laced his fingers with hers she felt that unexpected jolt in her heart; those familiar jolts that only he could cause. Who could forget a feeling like that? Saber had quite the effect on her then and she hated feeling those effects all over. One bad relationship was enough. _

_The scene shifted again but this time Aliana stayed linked with the girl's body. She now looked out upon a scene she had so desperately wished to forget. She had spent hours on end revisiting this haunting memory finding flaw after flaw; there were so many things she should have done differently. She should have run, she should have hid, she should have done everything possible to make herself invisible. But she hadn't. It was as simple as that, she had not done a thing. She had just stood there and watched the scene go down; she watched her life begin to fall apart. _

_They were in the kitchen; the kitchen for goodness sake. His body, oh God his body, was as tight and toned as ever. His muscles gleamed under a slight sweat glistening over them. Every inch of him was just perfect, except, maybe, the fact that his legs were wrapped around an equally gorgeous girl. _

_Both, Aliana's were screaming in their mind. They wanted to scream and cry, to run and hide. They wanted to have never been here in the first place. But they were, and neither of them could force their bodies to move out of the room. Instead they stood there in awe of the scene progressing before them. _

_The two bodies in front of them, the ones moving in absolute synchronization, moved as though they hadn't sensed Aliana come in the room. Both of the girls knew that they ought to move, while they still could, but neither could bring themselves to do it. They let the realization wash over them as Saber moved even more intimately with the girl. Her name, her name was Raine. She was slender and amazingly beautiful. She was the stereotypical French girl. Her cropped short ebony hair was placed perfectly, even with Sabers hands running through it. She was short and skinny and yet her breasts were perfectly big and round. She was soft, not toned and remarkably graceful. She was a gorgeous seventeen year old French girl and she was having sex with Aliana's boyfriend. _

_Once again the scene morphed into an even worse situation. These dreams that Aliana was reliving were becoming more terrible and devastating with each switch. Apart from her dream of Draco she was reliving the most horrifying moments of her life. She was caught up in every incident that had brought her down to where she was now. These were the times that pulled on her confidence and ripped apart her emotions. Everything she had cared about was lost in these terrifying dreams. She was done with going through it all again. Over and over she willed her conscience to wake her up but over and over she was unsuccessful. _

_Aliana's point of view was limited as her body could not be moved. She was curled up in the corner of the room, held back by a sticking spell that held her in place; that kept her out of harms way. Her brother, Kyler, had forced her into this position where she was unable to help. _

_Even in this dream state the picture of her brother was welcoming. He had a matching appearance to her own, although his body was far more athletic. They were close; they were so unlike brother and sister. Their relationship was more of best friends than siblings. He had been protective, in some ways he was way too overprotective. It was this characteristic that had gotten him killed._

_The scene before her had begun to get tense. Both Saber and her brother moved and spoke honestly but far too threateningly. As much as Aliana hated to admit it, she didn't want either of them to get hurt. Yes, Saber had cheated, and she hated him for that, but part of her still loved him. _

_The action happened far too fast and before she knew it Kyler was lying on the ground. His body was raked with convulsions and she couldn't do a thing about it. She was stuck against the wall forced to watch the person who she loved most writhe to his death. As his body slowed and finally ceased all motion she felt the spell lift off of her and before she even reached his body she knew he was already gone. _

_The last thing she saw before her dream lifted off into a blank state was the look on Saber's confident face. It was then that she made her decision; she was past the point where anyone could change her mind._

A/N: Okay, it feels like it has been years since I last posted a chapter. And I know it has been far too long. But the good news is that Christmas Break is finally here and I have absolutely no homework or dance for the next two weeks!! Yay, I finally have some time to write. So after the Christmas queue is past everyone should be expecting a more reasonable waiting period between chapters because I should be able to catch up and even get ahead in the next few weeks. So, the story… This is the chapter where Aliana and Draco's relationship is starting to be put towards the back. I would love to know what you think of my dream portrayal, because it was absolutely necessary for the story to continue. I'm hoping that even though there has been huge amounts of time in between posts that you can still connect the mentions of Saber from before because they are important in linking together the significance of his character. Any questions, comments, critiques, or guesses on what may happen in the future are greatly appreciated. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!


	15. Raindrops

_Chapter 15- Raindrops_

Even the little ballerina Rayna had bewitched to dance around her feet did little to lift Aliana's spirits. It's soft and graceful movements only paralleled her own clumsy movements. The tiny girl pirouetted and jumped _jeté's along the foot of the fireplace. Her perfect bun pulled tightly back mirrored her beautiful figure surrounded in a light pink tutu. _

_The twinkle in Alli's eye had been lost; all of the girls had noticed. They refrained from mentioning it, however, because they could feel her need for space. They could feel her pulling herself away from them. Throughout the year as Aliana became closer and closer to Draco she had started to drift farther and farther apart from her friends. They spoke after classes ended and occasionally at meal times. Most of the time Aliana had been so wrapped up in Draco she failed to pay them any attention. They were in her background, as friends, who were always there but only when she needed them to be. They could tell she really didn't mean it to come across that way. They knew she loved each of them greatly and they most definitely knew what it was like to be caught up in Draco. _

_During their time at Hogwarts so many girls had become lost in Draco Malfoy. He was a mystery; an absolutely gorgeous mystery. Whenever he allowed a girl a chance to be with him, for more than one night that is, she reveled in her opportunity. Everyone reveled in her opportunity. It wasn't very often anyone escaped a mere one night stand with the infamous Slytherin. But Aliana's case was different. They had never known him to spend so much of his time with a girl before. He had almost become obsessive with her. She really must mean something to him because for Malfoy to be so attached there must be some major feelings involved. They couldn't help but wonder… Could it really be love?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alarm, shower, hair, make-up, clothes, breakfast, classes and the morning is over. Lunch, classes, homework and the afternoon is over. Supper, studying, more homework, bed and the evening is over. Every day and night this week followed a strict and busy schedule to keep Aliana's frame of mind in a strict and scheduled manner. Her classes, meals and homework seemed so dull. Everything just seemed dull. She wasn't allowing herself the simple pleasures of friends because she was losing it. She couldn't stand to see herself happy and she couldn't figure out why. _

_On this particular night she decided to spend some quality time with the books in the library. So she made her way through the nearly deserted hallways and into her forgotten haven. She chose a spot near the middle, an empty table where she could spread out her textbooks and hopefully finish a few essays. _

_Not even a quarter of an hour had passed and Aliana already found herself staring off into space. Her gaze was rested on the starry sky outside the library window. She hardly noticed another joining her at her table and continued to stare blankly outside into the glorious night. She found herself wishing she was out there. The clouds were swirling and a thunderstorm was imminent, but right now the sky was perfect. The calm before the storm was her favorite part. The actual storm, on the other hand, was something she could do without. _

_"Hey, Alli. You doing okay," a voice across from her woke her from her daydream. _

_"Oh, Hey Hermione."_

_The awkwardness had set in as she recalled their last encounter. It hadn't been pleasant. It hadn't been pleasant for either of them. _

"_What are you looking at, Mudblood?" Draco spat. _

"_Oh, nothing much. Just that beautiful blond head of yours," Hermione Granger said in a fake dreamy voice. "It just seems to get bigger every time I see you."_

"I'm sorry," Aliana blurted to fill the silence. "He can be so…"

"Let's just forget about it. Pretend it never happened."

"Sounds good."

Aliana couldn't believe how simple that had been. All it had taken was a few words to secure their friendship once more. Or maybe it had something to do with the dullness emanating off of her. Maybe this was a pity make up friendship. Either way, right now, Aliana really didn't mind. It was nice to have some company that wouldn't probe her about Draco. It was nice to get away from that; away from him.

"Alright," Hermione's voice once again woke Aliana from her thoughts. "One of the real reasons that I decided to come talk to you, and I'm really quite sorry about it, is… Well, it's about Ron."

Aliana leaned closer, clearly intrigued, and whispered, "Ron?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if you've noticed but he is absolutely in love with me."

"And I'm not sure if you have noticed but you are absolutely in love with him."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to the trained eye, Hermione. Only to the trained eye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been week since she had seen Draco. He had been courteous enough to grace her with as little of himself as possible. She hadn't the time to deal with him right now. Their insignificant fight was far past along with the anger she had held for him. Not seeing him, not being with him, had become routinely normal. She held no contempt for what he had said to her but she also no longer held any remorse for the words she had said to him. He had deserved it.

Now lying in her bed she drifted in and out of dreams as she struggled to get through one more sleepless night. Another storm was passing through and tonight it seemed to be even worse. The pounding rain, that held possibilities for a soothing rhythm, was accompanied by treacherous winds and loud flashes of thunder and lightning. Her wand lay beside her head emanating a strong string of light but was doing little to comfort her fear.

She faced away from the window with the curtains pulled tightly around her bed. She desperately tried to drown out the noise by dragging her blanket over her head, covering her ears. She hardly noticed a disturbance towards her curtains. She was only aware of a body sliding into her bed beside her and pulling a strong arm around her waist. In any other circumstances she would have whorled around and pushed the person out of bed screaming. Somehow, tonight, this arm around her felt perfectly normal. It seemed just perfect, familiar.

Her heart jumped as his lips moved up her neck and over her jaw. They made their way towards her ear and whispered comforting words. Her muscles relaxed as she melted into him. The thunder was drowned out by this arm wrapped around her.

**A/N: So, my procrastination got the best of me. I had every intention of getting up to chapter 20 done through the Christmas break. But that didn't even come close to happening. This is about as far as I got… So, reviews would be a great incentive. They make me want to write so much more.**


	16. I Did It

Chapter 16- I Did It

Another Saturday morning, or rather afternoon and the dorms were nearly empty. The students were enjoying the wonderful sunny day that the night's storm had pulled behind it. The April showers had led to a bright spring afternoon. Few stayed inside the castle as the warm weather brought students swarming around the grounds. Aliana was an exception.

She lay breathing deep and even in her bed. The curtains were still pulled taught and her brightly lit wand continued to glow. The only disturbance was a strong arm holding her tightly against his chest. His flawless pale face gazed upon her own; his eyes were grazing her features, drinking in the forgotten.

The surprising feeling of being watched crawled under Aliana's skin and forced her eyes wide open. She found herself startled at the face looking back at her. His brilliant blue eyes were awake and filled with joy. It was as if she was staring into the eyes of a child; a newfound innocence emanated from the blue. As he blinked once more the innocence was replaced with sorrow. His joy was replaced with regret.

She allowed her hands to reach up to his face, to touch him, and to remember everything that she had forgotten. Her fingers traced his forehead, his brows, his ears, his jaw, before they rested on his lips. Her fingers dared him to be silent, and to not speak the truth.

"Miss me?"

A sweet smirk reappeared before Aliana's eyes and she laughed. She laughed, and he laughed. They lay in the empty dorm, undisturbed and laughing to their hearts content.

"This is so like you," Aliana began as she found her way out of the laughter. "To break my heart and come back, not to apologize, but to make me laugh like a crazy person."

Even at her joking manner Draco's face fell. His eyes lost the laughter they had been carrying and reverted to staring heavily at his hands.

"I--"

"Oh, God! I was just joking Draco. Really, I'd rather you not apologize. Lets just leave it, okay?"

"Yeah, but… You know I am sorry though, don't you?"

"Yes, I know you are," Aliana managed after a long sigh. "But you really shouldn't be. I don't deserve your apology. I deserved what you said to me. Maybe not for the reasons you said them but for reasons that no one else has been able to act on."

Aliana stopped as she couldn't control the tears falling down her face any longer. Draco moved to hold her tighter but she pushed him away and stared up at him with her stunning green eyes.

"I've done some awful things Draco. Things even you couldn't imagine doing."

"Alli, what are you talking about? Is this about a dream you had last night, is that why you're so upset?"

"No, God no, Draco. You don't understand. I've hurt people, I've hurt people beyond belief. They deserved it, some of them, but not all of them. Most of them were just innocent people."

"Alli, you're scaring me," Draco moved his hand to pull her face towards him. "You're a good person. I don't know what you're talking about. Just calm down and tell me okay?"

"Alli, look at me!"

She strained her head towards his catching him off guard. Her eyes were flicking back and forth between her beautiful green eyes and a haunting dark black.

"I don't deserve this Draco. I don't deserve you."

As Aliana sank her head into his chest her eyes slowly faded into their sweet emerald. Her breathing hitched and the arms holding her tightened their grip.

"It's okay Alli. I don't care what happened. We're both here and we're both safe. Everything is fine."

"No its not!"

"Alli, you need to calm down--"

"You don't get it Draco!" Aliana was yelling now. "I did it."

"What… what did you do, Alli?"

**A/N: Okay, it's extremely short but I really needed to get an update out!! Hopefully I can get out of this rut but I am honestly not too happy with the story and really just wish it was finished… I'll try and keep it up but some reviews would be gladly appreciated to keep me going!**


	17. Truth

_Chapter 17- Truth?_

Clouds are the epitome of escape. As they float aimlessly across the ocean of sky they morph into valiant creatures. Strong, brave and yet delicate, the clouds can take many forms. A wisp of air or even a change in a person's mood can influence a change in their appearance. The clouds, you could say, just go with the flow. To one they can be a graceful ballerina while another may see a headless horse.

The thing with clouds is they can tell a lot about a person. Their personality, their mood, can influence what they see. A cloud isn't a fixed object, it's a perception. As a glass can be half full or half empty, a cloud can be beautiful or ugly; it can be inspiring or depressing. But for most people gazing up into the bright blue sky, watching the tufts of white flow across it, is considered an escape. They can allow their mind to wander and imagination to soar. Their dreams, their fears and their wonders are displayed across the beautiful canvas above them.

The sky out on the grounds today was in perfect condition for cloud watching. Aliana, however she appeared to be, was far from a peaceful afternoon of gazing at the clouds. Her mind raced from option to option. Her decision would have been easy if Draco hadn't been involved in her life. Both choices were selfish on her part. She could turn herself in for her own benefit of sanity as well as the relief it would lend the wizarding world. Her other choice was to force herself to forget. Although this decision seems more selfish, in Aliana's eyes it was less selfish than the first. This would be harder on herself and yet easier on the people she loved the most. Draco, she believed, would be devastated and might do something drastic if she turned herself in. Her parents and sister's reputation would be shattered. Everyone back in France would be confused and angry. It would only bring up all of their feelings again. Aliana didn't want to hurt anyone else, at least not more than she had to. She just couldn't figure out the best way to do that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dungeon walls, a severe contrast from the blue sky, were the clouds of Draco's afternoon. He sat slumped against the cold, hard ground staring blankly at the stone wall in front of him. He traced the cracks in the grey slate until they were swallowed by the shadows. His mind was clouded with confusion. Like Aliana he had a choice to make. He could tell her; yes he could tell her the truth. Then maybe she wouldn't make the mistake of turning herself in.

He was still amazed that she did it. Once she explained, it made more sense but it continued to blow his mind.

"_He killed him. He deserved it. I deserved the revenge," her chest heaved as she breathed in slowly. "I didn't think I would actually do it."_

_Her last words were uttered softly and if the dorm hadn't been filled with the eerie silence Draco would have missed them: the words that connected everything together. _

"_The way, the way you said that. It… almost sounded like you didn't know you were doing it."_

"_That's the scary part, Draco," her bright green eyes flashed up to his face. "I didn't remember doing anything until this school year when I started having these dreams._

"_I would get flashes of hallways and the grounds at night at first. Then it got sharper and I saw longer scenes. I would be watching people running and screaming and--"_

_Her tears caught up to her as her speech stopped abruptly. She succumbed to their power and let them drain her of her guilt. With a shower of tears and a strong arm around her she continued her story. _

"_I was watching people dying. I was killing them. It was my wand and my hand and me, killing all of these people. I knew this was why I didn't remember anything about that night. I didn't just wake up in a field by mistake; I must have blocked it from my memory. I just subconsciously decided to forget it."_

"_But it didn't work," Draco sighed. "Wait- who were you talking about before. Who was the one who deserved it? Who did he kill?"_

"_Saber… my old boyfriend. He deserved it; he definitely deserved it. He killed my brother. He broke my heart. He and Raine got what they deserved. The rest of them, didn't."_

Oddly enough, though, he wasn't angry at her. He was mad at Saber and Raine and everyone who put her in that situation. He wished he could have been there to help her, to stop her. He didn't care about everyone who had died. They were invaluable lives lost for revenge. He was even happy that she managed to kill Saber, though he wouldn't confess that to her. The only true grief he felt for the situation was his grief for Aliana. She had to go through the pain of realizing the lives she ended and the people she hurt. She, alone, had to live with her choice; she had to live with the consequences. He didn't want her to turn herself in, for his own selfish reasons. In truth, he wanted her to stay with him. He needed her, and he felt that she needed him. To keep her sanity and to keep her happiness, she needed him.

He knew he could convince her. All he had to do was take the worry off of her mind. If she hadn't been such a good person he wouldn't have to betray his soon to be master. But if it came down to it, he knew he would be able to tell her. Voldemort was coming back. He was powerful and getting more so every day. She needn't worry about the sanity of the wizarding world. It is better for their own sake if they expect his return. If she goes out and blows her cover it will only harm them more in the end. He knew he needed to stop her from telling. It was the only way to keep her for himself.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who managed to review on the last chapter. It most definitely helped with getting this one out!! And I forgot to mention because I'm sure most people were completely confused. The eye colour change in the last chapter was linking her to the Metamorphmagus. Hint, hint… she can change her appearance. Hint, hint… like in the dream she had. Haha, I'm sure that its hard to keep track with such long waits between updates so there's a linking together for you!! So let me know what you think of the chapter… Reviews are always loved!!**


	18. Severus Snape

_Chapter 18- Severus Snape_

_Mum and Dad,_

_I'm so glad to hear from you, finally. I miss you terribly and wish you could write more. But I understand why you can't. You're busy with work now because of all the commotion going on with You Know Who returning and all. _

_My classes are going really well. I've even managed to pull up my Transfiguration mark… I'd like to say it's because I've been studying like mad but I owe it all to my new friend Aliana. She is absolutely brilliant at the subject! She did most of the work we are doing this year last year. I can't believe how much farther ahead they are at Beauxbatons. It's crazy! I don't think there has been one thing this year that she hadn't already learned. But I don't mind because it definitely helps to have someone around that knows what they are doing. _

_I hear Jasmine is still working with the same wizard for her apprenticeship. She sent me a letter just last week. She's quite fed up with this "professor" that she's helping out. I guess he's still ordering her about like a house elf. So much for "it will get better with time, you'll see!!" I guess she's lost her optimism._

_So how is life at home? Your letter was very brief. It kind of worries me, how you both sound in the letter. In the school here there is not much change. But I suppose it's much different in the wizarding world. We're not allowed to go to Hogsmead anymore so I don't really get a chance to see what's going on outside of the grounds. The Prophet doesn't help much either. The Ministry is really set on holding back as much information as they can. It's pretty bad when even the news won't leak anything. I'd love to know some details. _

_A lot of parents are pulling their kids out of school. I don't know what your thoughts on this are but it has me wondering of how bad this really is. What's going on… and what's going to happen? I don't like not seeing you but I also think that Hogwarts is one of the safest places for me to be if something were to happen. I hope you understand because I really don't want to leave. Since nothing big is really happening so far I think its okay for me to stick it out a little longer. There's no point in losing more class time than necessary!! Hah, I can't believe I'm even saying that…_

_I also noticed that Aurors and other wizards and witches are beginning to guard the school. Please write me soon with some answers because I am really starting to worry myself. I miss you both and love you lots. Write soon…_

_Love, Elizabeth_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, gather in close. I don't want to yell and the wind is blowing like mad. Dawlish give me an update!"

"Everything's routine. Gates are closed, locked and secured. Towers are clear. The forest remains safe and insured. Hagrid continues to be aware of the tree line and is cooperating profusely. The pitch is on regular watch and extra security is being enforced for the upcoming match. The lake has remained unperturbed and on a whole the grounds are safer than the Ministry itself."

"Alright, lets keep it that way. Tonks I want you and Morrison circling the pitch. Andrews and Loring cover the forest. James and Kingsely can I have you take over the lake and Davis and Baker can take the castle. Dawlish you can come with me for the ground rotation. Keep your eyes peeled and I will meet you back here again for our shift switch at ten."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's steps, whispering soundlessly off the walls, carried him through the dungeons. In the past few hours within making his decision his stature had lengthened away from its recent slouch. With his decision made the blond head of his was, once again, held high; probably higher than it should have been. Inflated with confidence his chest puffed matching that of a furrowed bird.

Only hours before he had lain in deep thought alone in his dorm. The curtains were drawn and anyone clueless enough to interrupt was cursedly thrown from the room. His thoughts had him captured, until he reached a conclusion. He wasn't clever enough to make the decision alone. For once in his life he was able to admit that he needed help.

"Draco," a grim voice slid around the half open door. "Interesting to see you this time of night."

The cold face of the professor curled around the door and stared into his incredulous eyes. His greasy black hair was pushed back with the sweep of his hand as he invited Draco into his office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're really leaving?" Aliana's voice came out in a whisper. "It's really that bad?"

"It's not bad," Hermione pulled her friend into a hug. "We're just making sure everything is prepared incase- "

She didn't need to finish the sentence. The unspoken words clung to the air. _Incase it got bad; incase it got worse. _Harry and most of the Weasley's had already left the school along with a select number of students. As the days dragged on more and more were pulled from classes, it was only a matter of time before something big happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Draco finally gone Severus had time to acknowledge what was happening. Potter and his gang were in the process of moving back to Headquarters, the Aurors were protecting the castle and everything was falling smoothly into place.

What very few knew, however, was that Voldemort had yet to rise. This mishap at Beauxbatons had been a clever act of mimicry but was far from being the Dark Lord's work. He had attempted for a while to find the wizard behind it before letting it go to once again work on his return.

The Order felt this was a perfect time, if any, for his arrival. The wizarding world was ready for him; the only question was when he would come. Lucky for them they had the man with the answers, the double agent: Severus Snape.

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for such a long wait!!! This time of year is extremely busy… and unfortunately my writing is what had to be put off. When I got back to this half written chapter I even had a hard time remembering what was going on. In the summer, though, I promise updates will be much more quick. But the end is near, I've only got 25 chapters planned!! So that means only 7 more left. I'm also quite sorry for the patheticness of this chapter. It is here to tie up some loose ends. However the next few should be much better! I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter! Keep reading and reviewing. **


	19. Unbeknownst

_Chapter 19- Unbeknownst_

Once the sun had set and the moon crept up over the hills a steady darkness befell the neighborhood. Street lamps, though visible, were dimly lit and shone just about the sidewalks. The apartments and flats that lined the streets rang of silence often found in a family neighborhood later into the early April evenings.

A cold wind quickly sped up across the district dropping temperatures and quickening steps. Sliding from behind a nearby building with a fast pace and a lowered head was a man. His long cloak billowed out behind him causing his arms to close around him and his speed to accelerate further.

The man stopped abruptly outside of number 11 and number 13 and stared intensely at the place. His gaze swiveled sharply from side to side and then he began walking directly between the two homes until suddenly he disappeared.

Inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place the man silently hung up his dark cloak and headed towards the lit room at the end of the hall. The kitchen had always been a place of gathering for the members of The Order. The room had just seemed to fit. It's warm and slightly "cozier than the rest of the house" appeal had pushed them there in the first place. Now, however, even the atmosphere had been changed by the simplicity of the unknown.

None of the members had the slightest idea of what was going on. Severus had yet to fill them in, and that is exactly what they were waiting for. Dumbledore's right hand man would soon be walking through the door to introduce them to their fate, and to the expected fate of the wizarding world. Once he finally graced them with his presence there was silence. The floor was open for him but his audience would be a tough crowd to please.

"Severus, please take a seat," Molly quickly rushed over from her place at the stove. "Would you care for a cup of tea at all?"

"No, I shouldn't be long, hopefully."

Molly Weasley, with her tired hair and run down face, was clearly disheartened at her attempt at hostess. Severus had never seemed to grace the Order with a pleasant manner. His snarky remarks and cold exterior did not help his cause with those who questioned his loyalty. But whichever side you were on you could appreciate the information he brought to the group. It had consistently helped with improving the progression of bringing the Dark Lord down.

The other members continued to stare at Snape as he slowly found a comfortable place to be seated. Once he did, however, he gave no indication of making a speech. His mouth remained shut and the little move he managed to make was to push back the slick pieces of hair falling around his eyes.

"Severus, the reason you came here…" waiting for a response Arthur Weasley started, "Well, are you going to let us know what's going on?"

"Yes, of course. My news…" Snape began, "The young Draco Malfoy came to me in my office late the other night. He brought quite the news. It shocked even me. He told me that a girl he was seeing claimed to have been behind the massacres at Beauxbatons."

As a look of shock and a rumble of whispers paraded through the room Snape continued on with his explanation. He told of her dreams and the out of body experience she had. He told of the powers she had unexplainably held. With the more words he spoke the more stunned the looks on members' faces became.

"The Dark Lord had been looking for the witch or wizard that committed this heinous crime all year. His search has diminished and I believe the girl is safe. But I will keep my ears open as I'm afraid that if he finds out about her he may use her as a weapon."

"But who is she?" a voice called out from the table. "Why haven't we heard of her before?"

"Because, it's Aliana Moxley," Snape replied.

All of the heads in the room turned to look at the woman in the back of the room her mouth open in complete shock and her eyes full of hatred.

**A/N: This one is out much faster than the last!! Although it is short, I'm sure you appreciate the quick update. There's not much going on in this one but a bit of a surprise in the end. Let me know what you think… Keep reading and reviewing.**


	20. Sullen and Succumbing

_Chapter 20- Sullen and Succumbing _

Being away from the school for the night was actually quite peaceful. If only he could be away for another reason, any reason would be better than what lay ahead of him tonight. Unfortunately Snape's arm firmly grasping onto his own was an uncomfortable and constant reminder. His mind was forbidden from wandering from the sullen thoughts that would surely await his arrival.

Being seen was a problem easily solved. An invisibility spell kept him hidden from the Aurors prowling the castle. Any unsuspecting eyes would pass right through his presence. Severus Snape was the only one who knew the truth. He had arranged everything with both sides. The Dark Lord knew of Snape's accompaniment, it was, of course, the reason for his appearance. Hogwarts and the Order, however, were cleverly fooled into believing the Dark Lord merely requested a meeting with Snape. They really were too trusting; obviously they didn't know Snape's true loyalties.

The corridors were empty except for the odd passing of a ghost and Filch's cat Mrs. Norris skulking towards the end of the Dungeon hallway. Portraits snored and mumbled in their sleep as the two crept soundlessly through the pitch black castle. It carried a presence of eeriness in the night. It was a much different sight compared to it in broad daylight and crowded with students and teachers. To even the familiar eyes of the young Draco invisibly passing through it now, its mystery could easily instill a feeling of fear.

Once they reached the Great Hall Snape quickened his pace once more and the two, appearing as one, strode from the dark castle into the even darker night. Glowing, was the moon, as the adventure continued on down the windy path to the gate. To Draco this walk was much too short even though the path was a long distance away. With the guiding light of the pregnant moon their path was clear and the journey took mere minutes. The minutes flew by like seconds ticking on a clock as Draco counted his last moments as a free man, as a man who could make his own decisions. He suddenly hated himself for not making more out of his life so far because in only a few hours his life would no longer belong to him. He would be under orders, orders he wouldn't dare disobey.

Outside of Hogwarts, now, they were able to apparate. Snape kept his firm grasp on Draco's arm and turned on the spot. Draco, who would have liked to transport himself grudgingly allowed his body to be tugged uncomfortably into the air. Spinning and losing breath the two finally landed on a familiar road. The road was surrounding a large mansion that was blocked off by a gate. As Draco gained his composure and was able to more thoroughly asses his surrounding he realized that this was the Malfoy Manor, his manor.

"Severus Snape bringing Draco Malfoy for his… meeting, with the Dark Lord."

Only now did Draco realize that Snape had walked over to the gate and was responding to a patronus in the form of a wolf. He decidedly walked to the entrance of the gate and waited as it slowly inched open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside was no different than it had always been except now Draco dreaded being here. After months of reconciliation with Snape they saw no way around this. It was, after all, something the Dark Lord wanted and he always got what he wanted.

If you would have asked Draco before this year began he would have jumped at the chance to prove himself to the Dark Lord. The promotion to Death Eater would have been easily welcomed. Now, after Aliana, he just couldn't give up his life; he couldn't give up her.

The room was dark and silent. Every eye was on Draco as his pale face glowed in the eerie candlelight. The Dark Lord himself was seated at the head of their long dining room table. His piercing glare was focused on Draco's trembling hands.

"Now, now, Draco. No need to be scared," Voldemort's shrill voice rang with laughter. "You must be brave. Looking like this, you wouldn't scare a Hufflepuff. You do want to carry on the Malfoy heritage, don't you?"

"Yes," Draco managed to mumble through his fear.

He had told himself that he wouldn't do this but as he stood here, so close to him, he just couldn't hold himself together. He had to keep himself calm so he could keep her secret and keep her safe. His occlumency was good but nothing to match the Dark Lord.

"What is the matter with you, boy," Voldemort's voice was raised now and he was clearly angered. "Do you not want to be a Death Eater?"

His eyes were once again scrutinizing Draco, but this time they were focused on his face. He was searching for an answer without needing one. Voldemort was reading it right through his eyes.

"No, that's not it," he paused thinking once more. "Don't want to hurt the Mudblood's? Got a little girlfriend to take care of?"

"Oh, really," Voldemort was smirking at Draco's clenched jaw. His last sentence had angered the boy. "You've got a girlfriend."

The room was filled with hoots and hollers. There were cat calls and taunts thrown his way. He only hoped that he could get through this.

"Is she pretty, Draco," one of the Death Eater's called out. "She got a name?"

"Enough," Voldemort's voice silenced the room while a smirk began to play on his face. "How about we find out."

Draco's eyes stared pleadingly at Snape's stone face before her felt Voldemort's mind come crashing into his. He tried to clear his mind and could feel the walls come up and begin to push back. Unfortunately, the room was noisy and distracting, and his thoughts of Aliana kept breaking through.

After a bit of a struggle Voldemort had dug into his mind and easily pulled out thoughts of her. Luckily what he had found were mere memories of her face and her laugh; they were memories of her beauty.

"A Moxley," Voldemort's voice was once again heard. "Why'd you put up such a struggle to hide the fact that you're dating a pureblooded Moxley? Daddy, I'm sure, would be proud. Maybe we should dig a little more."

With an even more forceful and surprising blow Voldemort lunged at Draco's mind. This time Draco put up a bigger fight. With every ounce of strength he had he pushed back into Voldemort's.

"You might as well give up, Draco. You're obviously going to lose you strength sometime," his menacing voice was accompanied by laughter.

This blow angered Draco and he thrust himself towards Voldemort's mind to find a glimpse of his memory. Professor Dumbledore, slightly younger, was staring back into Draco, or rather Voldemort's face. The two were in the Headmaster's office.

Voldemort yelled and shoved once again back at Draco with a force that pushed him onto the ground. He shuffled through memories until he found the one he wanted.

Pulling out of Draco's mind he left the boy on the ground panting and gestured to Snape. The memories had given him new light; he had a new reason for keeping Draco around.

**A/N: Finally another chapter complete!!! This one was fun to write but took painstakingly long… I can't wait to hear what you think of it! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	21. Past, Present, Future

Chapter 21- Past, Present, Future

Hermione, Harry and Ron were gone. The Patil sisters were gone. About a third of the first and second years were gone. It seemed that in the past month the school had noticeably shrunk with each passing day. It seemed to be shrinking in comparison to her confidence. She kept feeling worse and worse about what was going on. The only thing holding her back from screaming her sins at the top of the Astronomy Tower were Draco's comforting words. He continued to promise her that it was for the better.

What she doesn't understand, though, is how this will affect her for the better. Her life used to be as close to perfect as she could have hoped. Before Saber and, well, probably with Saber her life had been a dream. She had a loving family, a beautiful home, wonderful friends, a loving boyfriend and a promising future. She had everything back then.

_She imaged her face was literally glowing with delight. The shock that had hit her upon entering her manor that evening was beyond comparable to anything in her life thus far. She had placed insistence upon insistence that she did not want a party for her birthday this year. All she really wanted was a quiet dinner with her family and, of course, Saber. But this, this party, was brilliant. As much as she had insisted against this she loved it even more. _

"_Oh, mom!" she managed to exclaim. "You guys did this, for me?"_

"_Well, of course darling. We couldn't have you turn sixteen without a party now could we?"_

"_Yeah, Alli," Saber said as he snaked his arm around her waist. "You're much too important for that."_

"_Plus," he added in with a wink. "If we didn't, who could I show you off to?"_

_Her smile had exclaimed the love that had filled her heart that night. The one thing that had been better than her party were the people she was with. Her beautiful friends, family and boyfriend were here to celebrate with her. What more could a girl ask for?_

Aliana couldn't help but to get lost in the thoughts of her past. Some of her greatest memories were the ones from that time. But she couldn't help but remember the other great memories she had savored from this year. With all of the turmoil that her life had turned into came unfathomable rewards. She got Draco after all.

"_We're going to get caught!"_

"_No we're not. Don't worry about it," he whispered. "Try and have a little fun, for once."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him but couldn't help to giggle a little. She wouldn't have imagined in a million years that she would be sneaking off of school grounds just for the fun of it. But when she was with Draco she seemed to let loose. She could be whatever she felt like at the time. She felt free for the first time in her life. _

_As they rounded the corner hand in hand she spotted Professor McGonagall roaming the corridor ahead. Draco quickly pulled her behind a statue of a witch and they both held their breath as she passed. With a glance back and the shake of her head she continued on her way. A few minutes passed until Aliana's face broke out into a grin and she began laughing uncontrollably. After failing miserably at calming her down Draco joined in on her laughter and they filled the halls with their joyous duet. _

The times she has had recently have been trying but rewarding. She would miss them, that is for sure. She wonders what will lie ahead of her. Will all of this be put behind her? Will she maybe begin to forget? Or will her life take the opposite route; will she have to relive what she did everyday? Will she be forced to repeat her mistake just for her to survive?

What if Potter dies by getting blown up in a freak accident, what happens to us then? What if tomorrow Death Eaters take over the castle? What if Voldemort finds out it was her? What if Draco really is on their side? What if she has to make a choice? What if she decides wrong?

What she has found out is that she has to find Draco because she knows that if all else fails he will help her out of this. He will give her a solution.

As she flies out of the common room door she finds him, oddly enough, pacing outside. His long arms were stuffed deep into his pockets and his head hung low aimed at the ground. With the noise of her approach his head snapped up and a frown formed on his face.

"I've been waiting for you. Didn't that little Ravenclaw girl tell you?"

"No, I was just looking for you too."

"Oh."

The two both stood opposite each other for a while. There was an understanding silence between them. Neither really wanted to talk first because neither was sure what to say. So without words Draco enfolded her into his arms and lets her know, just like that, he will never let her go.

"He knows," he whispers into her hair, her greatest nightmare coming true. "And I'm part of his plan to get you to him."

With a deep breath Aliana sighs and asks, "How?"

"Sunday, with Snape's help, as a distraction I am to sneak you out to Hogsmead for a "date". There we will meet with Alecto who will take us to the Dark Lord. I don't know of his plan from there on, but I can only imagine what he wants with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seated, once again, at the head of the kitchen table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place Severus Snape surveyed the room. He privately thanked God that she wasn't seated next to him. He was never good with sentiments and knowing he would have to address her eventually, he really would rather do it from afar.

"I would rather not stay long," he started as an introduction and refusal to Molly's beverage offer. "So I'd like to get this over with as quickly as I could."

Severus knew that most of the men and women in the room didn't care for him much but respected Dumbledore's trust. He could feel their distasteful eyes among those who truly had started to trust him, Molly Weasley being one of them.

"Go on, Severus," Molly spoke up. "Tell us what the trouble is."

"Yes," he conceded. "At Draco Malfoy's Death Eater ceremony the past Thursday evening things went… awry. The Dark Lord using his highly honed skills delved into Mr. Malfoy's mind and found the truth out about Aliana Moxley."

Déjà vu of the other night hit as all heads turned to the far end of the table. A woman in dark midnight blue robes was being comforted by an equally upset Molly Weasley. She lifted her gaze and stared point blank at Snape's face.

"Wait," George Weasley called bursting into the room. "How the hell did Malfoy get out of the castle for this Death Eater ceremony? You helped him didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Snape's eyes narrowed on George. "It's all part of playing as though I'm on his side now isn't it?"

"Oh, playing both sides," Fred joined in. "That's always your excuse Snape. When are you going to bad man enough to choose one?"

"You know Fred, I think I've got the answer to that one… never. Because deep down we all know,"

"Snape is a fraud and is not worthy to be trusted," Fred finished.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley's voice cut the two off from continuing. "Quit with this nonsense. Dumbledore allowed Draco to leave with Snape. We," she gestured to the Order. "All knew about that plan. Now you two can get out of here and give me those ear things you were using… I'm not as gullible as I look… and get your butts upstairs so we can deal with this important issue. I'm so sorry Snape, please continue."

With the slam of the kitchen door and a return of peace Snape let his eyes wander to the still shocked Leona Moxley, Aliana's mother.

"I know you're scared Leona but I believe with the help of the Order we can provide safety for your daughter. What you must do, however, to ensure this is to not alarm anyone of the danger. We do not want the Dark Lord to find out or her safety may be jeopardized. This includes your husband. He has ties with many Death Eaters and it could be easy for someone to infiltrate him. I guarantee you we will do our best to help you and your family out."

"Yes, Leona anything you need and we can get it for you," Lupin continued where Snape left off. "Our plan is to take her out of school on Sunday and transfer her here. It's the safest place for her to be considering she will be with at least two Aurors everyday."

"Okay, whatever you can do to make her safe," Leona agreed in a small voice. "And my other daughter, Sadah, can we get her here too?"

"Absolutely, Leona, we'll get you all together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she looked up at him from their embrace Draco saw a glint of a plan forming in her eyes. It looked like a plan that would involve some convincing on his part. It looked like a plan he wouldn't like.

"You are not going," Draco commanded. "For all I know, Alli, he's going to kill you."

Unfortunately his commanding never did work with her. Her reasoning always managed to make more sense. He couldn't help but wonder why he had to fall for a Ravenclaw.

"Draco, listen."

His eyes that had cleverly been avoiding hers finally rested on her face.

"I've got to choose a side eventually, haven't I?" she spoke slowly, carefully. "It may as well be the side your on."

**A/N: Another chapter at its end and I must say I am impressed with myself. I got it out within a few weeks of the last one!!! I've got the rest of the story finished as well… It's turned out to be 23 chapters so the last two will be out as quickly as I can get them. I can't wait to hear what you think is going to happen or just general comments so far! Keep reading and reviewing…**


	22. An End

_Chapter 22- An End?_

Elphias Dodge and Dedalus Diggle watched as Dumbledore himself greeted their entrance into the school. They moved with diligence up into his office without even a word of recognition.

"Sit down, sit down," Dumbledore said through a smile. "Can I get either of you a cup of tea? I must say that I'm inclined to have one myself."

"No thank you Headmaster. We have to be off soon," replied Dodge.

"Ah, I understand. The Moxley girl's safety is of top priority. I'm not so sure any of us really understand how dangerous of a weapon she could be if used against us."

Suddenly the door to Dumbledore's study burst open only to reveal a frantic Severus Snape. Just to his left was an even more distraught Professor McGonagall.

"Aliana, she's gone," Snape managed to spit out. "And, and Draco is gone as well. I'm worried, well they might have gone through with the plan after all."

"Didn't you tell Aliana about our plan for tonight Severus. I'm sure there must be a mistake. She wanted the protection, hadn't she?" Dumbledore replied not allowing anything to interrupt his calming voice.

"Well yes, I told her. And she had agreed to it as well. She seemed… relieved."

"Well, I suppose, we cannot take any chances. Severus I would like you to go to Hogsmead and see if they are following Voldemort's plans. Minerva, Dodge, Dedalus if you could help me search the castle. It may be that the two went out on one last midnight excursion."

With Dumbledore's command Snape headed off quickly towards the Entrance Hall. He stumbled down the stairs and headed briskly down towards the gate, where he could finally apparate. Little did he know, Draco had arranged to meet Alecto an hour earlier and him and Aliana were already long gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Malfoy Manor was standing in front of them. As they walked towards the gate together it finally set in: this was her decision, and it could be completely wrong. But at the moment she didn't seem to care a bit.

Alecto responded to a patronus that greeted them at the gate and silently they were all welcomed inside. Slamming shut upon their entry the heavy gate proved to them that there was no turning back. Aliana set her gaze on the eerie manor before her. She could see a huge difference between the scary cave that it represented now compared to the haven it had become over Christmas holidays.

As they reached the door she could see something moving through the front window. When the door was opened she realized the movement was coming from a thick and long snake, Voldemort's pet Nagini. She almost jumped out of her skin. Had it not have been for Draco she would have easily fainted on the spot. Luckily his firm but comforting grasp on her arm kept her calm.

He guided her into the dining room. Seated at the head of the table was the Dark Lord. His inhuman face was glowing in the candlelight and his eyes were fixated on her.

"Well, Miss Moxley. Nice of you to join us," his voice rose high in the silent room. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get straight to business. I'm sure you understand that you have great powers; powers I could put to good use…"

She waited calmly and allowed him to speak. She allowed him to explain her other option; the option she had already ruled out. Her powers had already hurt too many people, some innocent and some not so much. She had hurt friends, family, strangers and herself. She was done with hurting, she was done with pain. Voldemort would just have to accept that she wasn't picking sides in this war. She didn't want to interfere anymore; she simply wanted to stay out of the way. So she waited for Voldemort to finish speaking and for her plan to come into action. She didn't expect him to be too happy with her decision, of course. But unfortunately for him this was one decision he couldn't make and couldn't stop her from making; in reality it was already made. She couldn't go back now; all she could do was wait.

She could feel it in her toes first a rush of heat almost like adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was working its way quickly up her legs and shooting through her torso. This wasn't painful in any way. Euphoric was a way to describe it. With her head held high she laughed. A sweet cascade of notes spilled from her throat as she allowed herself to sink in this one last pleasure. Her eyes met Draco's and she laced her hand into his, a perfect fit. As her eyes closed Draco lowered her onto the ground blanketed by his strong arms. He sobbed a sweet goodbye her laughter still ringing through his ears. He did all of this, but not before pocketing the bottle she had slipped into his hand, the bottle whose contents had taken her away from him.

Aliana was gone, and with her a question was answered. There were no more what if's because in ending her life she closed it off from editing. No one could change what she did or where she was going they just had to be satisfied with where she left off.

**A/N: Only one more to go… so sad. But this is basically the end of the story the next chapter is an Epilogue. I would love to know what you thought of the chapter or the story as a whole!! Keep checking back for the ending and keep reviewing!!**


	23. Missing You

_Chapter 23- Missing You_

Missing you has placed the only ounce of regret in my mind. When you think you're missing me, I'm missing you harder. For every tear you shed, I shed a thousand. For every night you spend awake thinking of me, I spend an eternity thinking of you. The only difference is I know I'll see you again someday and you believe I'm gone forever.

Missing you has been harder than anything I did in my life. I spend most of my time with you, you just don't realize it. Maybe if you looked for it you'd see the twinkle of my eye in a strangers passing gaze. Maybe you'd feel the brush of my lips in the light touch of the wind. Maybe if you looked for me you'd understand you're not alone; I miss you too. I always have and always will.

Missing you has carved a permanent hole in my heart. I long to have your lips caressing mine in their sweet embrace. I long to sense your warmth enclosing me in its blanket. But most of all I long to feel your love; to know its still there. Through the years I've been away, I'm afraid that love has faded.

Missing you has changed who I am. As my image diminishes in your mind I hope you realize it hurts me more than it hurts you. I still see you everyday, although I'm starting to cope with separation. I wish you could see how much your presence has affected my soul, but I suppose you'll have to wait until you join me. As dreadful as it is, I am looking forward to that day. I would love to tell you to move on, but I'm afraid of pushing you farther away. I would love to tell you to forget, but I'm afraid you actually would. I would love to tell you everything, but I'm afraid of what you'd think.

Missing you has become my security blanket, my comfort, my light and my protection. Like you were in my life, missing you here has become my everything.

**A/N: And so it has come to an end. Although about halfway through the story I was completely done with it and hated everything about it, I've grown to love it. Yes, the middle had some quite pathetic chapters but I think as a whole it was a not awful story. :P I apologize for the ending but from my first chapter I couldn't see it ending any other way. It just seemed right… I would appreciate any reviews. What you thought of the end, my characters or basically anything at all is greatly welcomed. Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story. Keep reading, keep writing and keep reviewing!!**


End file.
